


Drawn to You

by noscruples



Category: Evangeline Williamson - Fandom, General Hospital, Jason Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Evason, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noscruples/pseuds/noscruples
Summary: Edited 3/27/18





	1. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 3/27/18

_"Jason, it's Evangeline…something's…wrong…"_

That's all Jason heard as he rose from his chair in the middle of the Metro Court and he felt as though all the air had gotten sucked out of the room. She had dropped the phone and there was silence. His gaze locked with Johnny's a second before he moved away from the table without saying a word. His top guard and friend nodded and then followed him into the elevator as they rushed inside.

Sonny watched incredulously as Jason left his own birthday dinner without saying goodbye. His eyes locked with Carly's who was just as surprised as he was. They tried to shake off the sudden fear they felt regarding Jason's odd behavior.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason boarded the helicopter with Johnny. He hadn't seen Evangeline for a few months and had managed to keep her a secret or so he thought. His mind wandered to the first time that he had met her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jason entered Capricorn for a drink. He had been in Pennsylvania for a meeting with R.J. Gannon and decided that he didn't want to do business there. R.J. was just spread too thin with his other business ventures and Jason didn't want to risk it._

_He sat on a stool and ordered a beer._

_"I've never seen you here before," Blair said as she checked out the gorgeous stranger._

_"It's my first time." He took a swig of his beer._

_"Well, welcome to Llanview then."_

_Music started to play and Blair attention went to the far corner of the room. He followed her gaze and standing on the stage, in a dress that hugged every curve of her body, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She started to sing and Jason found himself mesmerized by the soulful sound of her voice. There was just something about her that radiated throughout the room and drew you in. Blair noticed his interest and said, "That's Evangeline Williamson. She's a lawyer by day and a torch singer by night."_

_Jason kept his eyes on the prize and said, "She's very good."_

_Noting the look on his face, Blair fought a smile. It wasn't the first time she had seen it. Men always drooled over her friend, but the woman rarely took any interest. "Would you like me to introduce you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And your name is…?"_

_"Jason Morgan."_

_"I'll call her over here after she's done."_

_He turned back to the stage and watched her again, completely captivated._

_END FLASHBACK_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The helicopter landed and he jumped out and then got into the back of a town car and gave the driver the address to Evangeline's apartment building before resting against the seat. Before long, he found himself sinking into his memories again.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Evangeline, this is Jason Morgan."_

_Evangeline smiled at the gorgeous man whose eyes seemed as deep as the ocean and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jason."_

_He smiled and held onto her hand a little longer than necessary. "Your singing was incredible."_

_"Thank you. That's very nice of you to say."_

_"Would you like a drink?"_

_"I'd love one." She glanced at Blair who is a little surprised, but quickly recovers._

_"I know, dirty martini; two olives. Why don't you two go sit over at that VIP table?" she said pointing towards it._

_Jason stood. "After you."_

_Evangeline turned around and walked towards the table and then paused as Jason held out her chair._

_"A gentleman, that's a nice change from around here," she said settling into her seat._

_"You deserve no less."_

_"So, tell me about yourself." She is unable to tear her eyes from his._

_"Well, I'm a coffee importer from Port Charles, NY."_

_Evangeline thought for a moment and grinned. "Let me guess, you work for Sonny Corinthos?"_

_Jason's eyes reflected his amusement. "We're actually partners."_

_Eva had been kidding, so his response caught her off guard. "I see."_

_"Does that bother you?"_

_"Should it?"_

_They both said nothing as Blair placed the drink on the table. "Enjoy," she said before walking back to the bar._

_"I would hope not, but it can be a deal breaker for some people."_

_"Are we making a deal?" she asked with the sexiest look on her face._

_His eyes smoldered a little, matching her demeanor. "Would you like to?"_

_"Do you always answer a question with a question?"_

_"No," he said thinking about how hot she is when she's being playful._

_They drank and talked and just enjoyed each other's company for the next hour._

_"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked. He really wanted an excuse to hold her in his arms._

_"Sure."_

_Jason led her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. As the dance progressed, Evangeline snuggled into him more and buried her head into his shoulder, shuddering when he lightly rubbed her back. When the song finally ended, she felt a little sad because she had enjoyed their closeness._

_"Why don't we get out of here?" Jason suggested._

_Evangeline saw the want in his eyes and shuddered. "Okay." It was not something she normally did, but she didn't care. All she wanted was him._

_He led her to his town car and they ended up spending the entire weekend at her house in bed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jason approached the door with his gun drawn and then tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Much to Johnny's surprise, he pulled keys out of his pocket and opened the double lock and then glanced back him with a knowing look before pushing the door open.

Slowly, they made their way through the house until they finally reached Evangeline's bedroom. The door is open and Jason spots her lying on the floor unconscious as his heart thunders in his chest. There is a wine glass lying next to her and from the looks of it, she hadn't drank a lot of it.

"She was probably drugged," Johnny said.

They heard a rustle from the hallway and spun around and then quickly put away their guns.

"Hello Jayla," Jason said softly. Her name is a combination of Jason and Lila.

"Dada," she said smiling.

Jason grinned and picked her up while Johnny watched them in shock.

"Is she yours Jason?"

Jason nodded. "We need to get them out of here. Grab a small suitcase and pack some of Evangeline's clothes. I'll get Jayla dressed and pack a bag for her."

Jason brought Jayla to her room and placed her in the crib. He quickly packed some outfits and got her diaper bag loaded and then ran to the kitchen and found a few bottles and packed them as well.

Running back upstairs, he grabbed all of the bags and then put them in the trunk of the car. When he retrieved his daughter and then tried to hand her off to Johnny so he could carry Evangeline, the toddler wasn't having it. So, Johnny carried Evangeline to the car and got her settled.

Outside, a woman watched the whole rescue transpire and is royally pissed off. She recognizes Jason and smiled. "Well this just got really interesting."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jayla quickly fell asleep in her car seat. As Evangeline slept beside him, Jason debated on whether or not he should take her to the hospital, but her pulse seems strong. He just wants to get them back to Port Charles where he can hopefully keep them safe.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

They boarded the helicopter and Jason flashed back again.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Jason, it's Evangeline. We need to talk," he heard her say as he listened to his messages._

_He went on autopilot and drove to Pennsylvania without stopping, showing up on her doorstep several hours later._

_"Hi," she said as she opened the door. When she didn't hear back, she figured he would either be on his way or he wasn't in town._

_She is just as beautiful as he remembers. It had been two months since he had laid eyes on her, although they had spoken a few times since then. Usually, he travels to Pennsylvania every three months for business and they makes plans to meet up when he returns, so he was quite surprised to get the phone call ahead of time._

_His eyes briefly rake over her body as she watches intently and then a smile lights up his face and he moves past her and they sit on the sofa._

_Evangeline took a deep breath and then gazed into his eyes. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until she had opened the door._

_"Is everything okay?" he asked, suddenly feeling like it is serious._

_"Yes. At least, I hope so," she said nervously._

_"You can tell me anything." He wonders if she is going to say that she met someone else, something he always tried to prepare himself for, but hoped would never come. It isn't like they are in a committed relationship, but he still only wants her._

_"I haven't been feeling well, so I went to see my doctor."_

_She was clenching her fists and Jason reached over and grabbed her hands to try to get her to relax. "I'm listening."_

_"Jason, I don't know how to say this. I know it's not something you were even thinking about and I just—I thought it was taken care of." She's petrified that he'll walk away and while she knows that she's capable of doing everything on her own, in her heart, she doesn't want to._

_Now Jason is confused. If she is really sick, he'll make sure she gets the best doctors available. "What is it, Eva?"_

_"I'm pregnant and you're the only one I've been with in the last year."_

_Jason averted his gaze; totally thrown and unprepared for her announcement. They had tried to be careful, but there were a few times that weekend where they forgot. His eyes finally jerked towards her and he realizes that she is holding her breath. "Breathe, baby."_

_"I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm so sorry. You don't even have to be involved if you don't want to, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't let you know."_

_Jason watched her carefully. Her eyes are downcast and she seems like she's disappointed by what she just said and frankly, so is he._

_"I'm not mad at you. I'm in shock, but I'm not angry and I want to know my child. I guess I'm just scared about the danger. It won't be safe."_

_"I want to give her your last name so she'll know who you are."_

_Jason held her hand again. "I would love that."_

_They ended up deciding that she would continue to live in Llanview and no one would know who the father is for the immediate future. Jason and Evangeline ended up staying together again at his hotel room when he came into town on business the next time. The more time they spent together, the more he realized that he loves her, but he never told her because he didn't think that it was fair that he wasn't there all the time._

_When Jayla Nicole Morgan is finally born, it took seconds for her wrap her daddy around her finger. The minute she clamped onto his, he was a goner. She had beautiful hazel eyes and brown and blonde curls and when she got mad, her stare put her dad to shame. He smiled thinking about the first time Evangeline had called him and asked him to come get his daughter because she had a tantrum. They set up video chats every few days so he could talk to her._

_And now they are coming to stay with him, turning their worlds upside down._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason carried Evangeline into the penthouse and put her in his room. Johnny carried Jayla inside and Jason set up the portable playpen in the corner of his room and placed her in it.

A few minutes later, Johnny entered the room with a doctor and he took some blood samples from Evangeline and recorded her vitals. He thought that she would be fine, but wanted Jason to call him in the morning if she didn't wake up. It is too late to pump her stomach anyway.

Jason went downstairs and got himself and Johnny a beer after he put the formula bottles in the fridge.

"I know you probably want to ask me some questions, so shoot," Jason said relaxing back into the couch.

"How long have you had this other life?"

"Well, it's probably been about a year and nine months or something like that."

"Do you love her?" Johnny could not believe that Jason pulled all of this off. He is known for being quiet, but hiding a kid is a whole other level of secrecy.

"Yes."

"Does she know it?"

"No."

Johnny chuckled. "You always have to do things the hard way, don't you?"

They heard Jayla upstairs.

"Be right back." He ran upstairs and she is standing up in the playpen. "Shhhh. Don't wake mommy up, she needs her sleep." He picked her up and took her back downstairs.

Johnny stared at her. "She's a beautiful kid, Jason."

"Yes, she is."

The door flew open and Carly strode inside. "Jason Morgan! What is your…problem?" she asked staring at the baby in Jason's arms.

"I'm out of here," Johnny said before leaving.

"Carly, this is Jayla. She's eleven months old."

Carly dropped her purse and walked over to the couch. Jayla smiled at her and she felt herself melt as her eyes filled up with tears. "Jason, is she yours?"

Jason smiled. "Yes."

"But, you never said anything. Why?" Carly is in shock.

"I was trying to protect her."

"Where is her mother?"

"She's upstairs sleeping. She called me and said something was wrong, so I took a helicopter to Pennsylvania and when I got there, someone had drugged her."

"Oh my God. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine."

Carly smiled at Jayla who is playing with her charm bracelet. "Are you dating her mother?"

"Not really. We were. Evangeline and I are very close, but I didn't think it was fair for her to put her life on hold, so she has moved on."

"But you've waited for her haven't you?"

"Carly…"

"Jason, I don't think I've even seen you look at another woman in the last two years. I was starting to get worried."

"Carly, it's complicated."

"Don't you want to be with Jayla every single minute?"

"Of course, but it's too dangerous."

"Then you need to stop this over protective bullshit. It's just an excuse to push people away. She deserves to have you in her life every day and if you love Evangeline, then you need to fight for her."

"Who said anything about love? And since when are you okay with me being with someone; especially someone you've never met?"

"Jason, don't insult me. You've been miserable for way to long. If this Evangeline person makes you happy, then I'm not going to stand in the way."

Jayla crawled into Carly's arms. "Hello Jayla, I'm your Aunt Carly. Well, I'm really not your Aunt, but I hope you'll think of me as one." Jayla squealed. "I have a little boy named Morgan who is three and I think you're going to like him."

Jason watched Carly and Jayla play. She had taken the news a lot better than he thought she would. Somehow, she always manages to surprise him.

"I'm taking Morgan to the park tomorrow morning. Can I swing by and get Jayla?"

"Um, sure. I don't think Evangeline is going to be awake anyway."

"She looks sleepy. You should heat up her bottle."

Jason nodded. "I'll be right back."

He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and smiled. It had been a long time since he felt so content. Having them near him was affecting him more than he wanted to admit.

After Carly left, he laid Jayla down and slipped into the bed with Evangeline. He snuggled against her, missing her scent and how perfectly her body fit against his. He pulled her hair back off her face and she stirred and turned into him.

"I love you," he said before kissing her forehead.

Just having them in his home was making him feel like they are a family. He just doesn't know how he can get them to stay without compromising them and that had always been his dilemma.


	3. Introductions

The next morning, Jason got up and bathed and fed Jayla. He got almost as wet as she did, but they had fun and it was a reminder of how much he is missing by not being in her daily life. After he finished getting her dressed, he handed her off to Carly and asked Johnny to go with them and then he sat at his desk to do some paperwork. About an hour and a half later, he heard a scream and ran up the stairs like a bullet and found Evangeline in the middle of the bed completely confused and breathing erratically.

"Evangeline," he said rushing over to her. She threw herself into his arms. "Jason."

He held her tightly until she calmed down.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around the room.

"My penthouse."

She stared at him. "Jayla?"

"She's at the park on a play date. She's fine."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since you called me last night. It's almost noon."

She held her head. "I feel so out of it."

"I had a doctor look you over and he took a blood sample. We should be hearing something soon, but he didn't think you needed to go to the hospital."

She nodded.

"The bathroom is over there," Jason said pointing to the corner. "Johnny packed you a suitcase with some clothes in it. I have no idea what he threw in there. We were kind of in a hurry, but I'll send someone over at your place in a few days to get some more of your things, just make me a list."

She thought for a moment. "Jason, was it really necessary to bring us here? I thought you didn't want anyone to know." It is totally messing with her head that she had been moved to a new location without even knowing it.

"I know, but we both knew that sooner or later it was going to come out. And this way, I can protect you from whoever drugged you."

"I'm too tired to argue with you right now. I'll go take a shower," she said before climbing out of the bed.

"I'll be downstairs."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finished signing his invoices right around the time it took Eva to finish getting dressed and then his phone started ringing.

"We're at Kelly's for lunch. Why don't you come join us?" Carly asked.

He could hear Jayla jabbering away in the background and it made him smile.

"Sounds good. We'll be there in a few."

"Where are we going?" Evangeline asked as she approached him.

"Are you up to getting some lunch with your daughter?"

Evangeline smiled. "That's fine, and maybe we could go shopping afterwards. Johnny didn't leave me with many choices."

"Okay, let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They approached the diner and then stopped as they watched Carly laughing and holding Jayla as the boys doted on her. Sonny is trying to get Jayla to come to him, but she just smiles at him and then dives into Carly's chest.

"The flirt," Evangeline said under her breath.

"Where does she get that from?"

As they entered the room, Carly quickly studied Evangeline who she thought was absolutely beautiful; she kind of glowed and they looked really good together. Her head turned and she smiled at her husband knowingly.

"Mama, Mama," Jayla said reaching out her hands as Evangeline grinned.

"Hi baby girl," she said before hugging her.

"Dada," Jayla said as she finally noticed Jason.

Sonny leaned over to Carly. "I still can't believe this."

"I know. She's beautiful and they seem so happy."

"Is he in love with her?"

"He didn't say, but I can tell that he is. Watch how he looks at her."

"You know you're kind of freaking me out right now," Sonny said with fear in his eyes. A year ago, she would have leapt across the table and tackled Evangeline. He shivered at the thought.

Carly just laughed and quickly kissed him. Jason's dry spell apparently hadn't gone on as long as she thought, but the fact that he wasn't completely shutting himself off is a good thing.

"Carly and Sonny, this is Evangeline," Jason said.

They greeted one another.

"And these are their kids, Michael and Morgan."

Evangeline said hello and Carly invited them to sit. Eva is shocked when Jayla held up her arms to Johnny who picked her up smiling. "Hey beautiful." Sonny didn't look to happy at all.

"I feel like I woke up and I'm in another universe," Evangeline said.

"Understandable. Your daughter is just delicious. I think I'm in love," Carly said happily.

Evangeline smiled proudly. "She's my little angel, until she's being a devil, which I hope none of you ever have to witness."

"You mean the Jason stare?"

Jason rolled his eyes as Evangeline laughed.

"Yeah, she already showed us that when I told her it was time to go."

Evangeline frowned. "I hope it wasn't too bad."

"It was epic for a minute, but luckily she was easily distracted."

"She can scream really loud," Michael said holding his ears.

Eva apologized to Michael and the waitress came by to take their order.

Mike came out from the back. "Who wants ice cream?" he asked as Michael jumped out of his seat and helped Morgan down. They ran over to him and Johnny followed them with Jayla.

Jason's phone rang. "Hello?" He listened as the doctor told him the test results and then hung up.

"Was that the doctor?"

"Yes. He said it was a date rape drug," Jason said trying to maintain his calm when his need to rip someone apart is rising rapidly.

Evangeline sat back in her seat in shock. "I don't even know what to say."

"We'll make sure your guards are doubled for a while. I don't want to take any chances," Jason said reassuring her. There is no way in hell he is going to let someone hurt her like that.

"Is it okay if I still go shopping later?" she asked Jason. Turning to look at Carly, she said, "I'm a little short on clothes."

Carly piped up. "Shopping, now you're talking. I'll come with. The men can take the kids back to the penthouse and we'll meet them later."

"Okay."

The door opened and Courtney moved inside and grinned when she spots everyone. "Jason, you're back!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hi, Courtney."

She plopped down next to Evangeline. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Evangeline, Jason's friend."

She looked at Jason and then Evangeline and finally forced a smile. "I'm Courtney, Sonny's sister."

"It's nice to meet you."

"What brings you to town?"

"Well…"

"She's staying with me for a while," Jason said pausing for a moment to allow that to sink through Courtney's thick skull.

Johnny came back with Jayla and put her on Evangeline's lap.

"Who's that?" Courtney asked curiously.

"This is our daughter, Jayla," Jason said before poking the baby in the belly who responded with a grin.

Courtney almost choked. "You said our daughter?"

Jason smiled. "That's right. She's about to turn one."

Carly tried not to laugh at the priceless look on Courtney's face.

The waitress came back and Carly got up and took Jayla from Evangeline so she could eat.

"Well, I guess I better go," Courtney said looking dejected.

Evangeline finished chewing a bite of her hamburger. "Did you use to date her?" she asked Jason who almost choked again, but this time on a French fry.

"Hell no!"

Carly laughed. "Courtney has a crush on him." Sonny rolled his eyes. He knows that Courtney is a pain in the ass, but she's still family.

Jayla started getting restless so Jason got up. He is still standing with her when Liz walks through the doorway.

"Hello," she said smiling at him as she switched Cameron to her other hip.

"Hi."

Jayla grinned.

"Who's that?" she asked admiring Jayla's cuteness.

"This is my daughter, Jayla."

Liz's eyes gave away her shock. "You have a daughter?"

Evangeline had turned and glanced at Liz. "Did he date her?" she whispered.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Thankfully, no."

Jason overheard her and glared at Carly.

"Well, I'm happy for you," she said before sitting down at a table. Jason and Liz had always been friendly because of Emily.

"Thank you."

Evangeline finished up and took Jayla from Jason so he could finish eating. Once he was done, they all packed up to go. Carly noticed a loving look that Jason gave Evangeline and she smiled. She hadn't seen him so happy in a long time.


	4. Options

Chapter 4 - Options

Evangeline and Carly entered a boutique and started to peruse some racks of clothing.

"So, are you dating anyone at home?"

"Who wants to know?"

Carly grinned. "Just me."

"Um, I've been seeing someone for the last few months."

"What's wrong with Jason?"

Evangeline looked up from the rack she was perusing and caught Carly's frown. "Nothing, he's just not an option." They had hooked up right before she met John and made love one more time before saying their goodbyes.

"Well, why not?"

"Because that is the way he wants it."

"But what about what you want?"

Evangeline averted her gaze. "I can't have a relationship by myself or wait around forever. If Jason wanted to be with me, I think it would have already happened."

"Is that what you want, a relationship?"

Evangeline smirked. "Have you seen him? What do you think?"

Carly chuckled. "So you just want him for his body and looks?"

"Funny. No, of course not, that is just an added bonus. Jason is kind, smart, and loyal."

Carly likes Evangeline, she has spunk.

"What about this other guy?" Carly asked curiously. She didn't like the idea that someone else was snooping around.

"He's pretty dreamy and he's crazy about Jayla," she said holding up a dress in front of her.

"Well, if you ask me, I think Jason is in love with you, but he's too scared to do anything about it."

Evangeline's head snapped up. "Did he say that to you?"

"Not in so many words, but he didn't deny it either, besides, I know when he's gaga over someone."

Evangeline smiled. "I'm so on to you."

"What?" She gasped and held a dress up in front of Evangeline. "You have to try this on."

Evangeline laughed. Carly reminded her of Blair. "Okay, I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Carly and Evangeline entered the penthouse, they froze and dropped their bags. There are toys everywhere.

"What the..."

Jason strode from around the corner with Jayla in his arms and soon realizes he has been busted. They were trying so hard to get it all cleaned up by the time the girls had returned.

"Jason, what is all of this?"

His eyes momentarily tracked all the boxes and toys. "Um, she didn't have anything to play with?"

Carly tried not to laugh. It's not every day that Jason looks scared and she wants to savor it.

Johnny ran through the doorway. "I found a screw driver." He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two women. "Don't worry, I'll get all of this cleaned up."

Carly glanced at Evangeline and they started to laugh.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you with dumb and dumber. Call me if you need anything," she said before waving goodbye to Jayla.

Evangeline took her daughter from Jason. "We really need to talk."

Jason pointed at Johnny. "It was his idea."

"Uh huh. I'm going to go put her down for a nap," she said before heading upstairs.

Jason and Johnny called in a few more guards who helped take out all of the boxes and they tried to straighten up the best they could.

When Johnny heard Evangeline walking down the stairs, he bolted.

They sat on the couch where Jason waited to be chided.

"Jason, you will not spoil our child. She is already more than a handful."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Evangeline, she had nothing to play with."

"At her age, you can give her a Tupperware container and she'll be happy. Please tell me that you will stop for now."

Jason slowly smiled. "Okay, but there are a few more things that I already ordered that are being delivered tomorrow."

Evangeline shook her head. "You're killing me."

He put his arm around her and held her gaze. "You worry too much."

"I'm just trying to be a good mom."

"You don't have to try, you just are."

His eyes softened and her head tilted.

"I know exactly what you are doing."

"What?"

"You're trying to use your baby blues to shut me up. Well, it's not going to work."

His mouth fell open as she stood.

"I'm immune to them," she said before turning and marching upstairs.

Jason grinned. "We'll see about that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eva crawled into Jason's bed. "We can move into the spare bedroom if you want." She is still a little skittish, which is the only reason she is willing to stay in his room.

Jason shot her a look. "That would be a no."

Evangeline smiled and tried to get comfortable. She watched a shirtless Jason get into the bed and turn off the light. It is hard being so close to him knowing that she can't touch him the way she used to. She really does care about John and loves spending time with him, but for some reason Jason is still under her skin and those thoughts cluttered her mind as she laid there, restless.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked her softly.

"I don't know. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Have you given some more thought to who could have drugged you?"

"It's all I've been thinking about, but I just don't know. I have so many clients, so it could be anyone. I've been up at Statesville several times in the last few months. Someone could have seen me—who knows."

He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Jason, I don't want to interrupt your life."

"You're not interrupting anything. I like having you both here."

"But, you have your business to worry about and I'm also scared that it will badly affect Jayla when we go home. She loves you and she's going to get used to having you around all the time."

They turn so they are facing each other.

"I'm not letting you leave right now. It's not safe. Do you know how hard it was for me to see you laying on the floor; unconscious?"

"I'm sure it was difficult, but I can get security in Llanview."

"Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you won't leave here without me knowing it, so that I can say goodbye to my daughter?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Thank you."

Jason rolled onto his back. "Sleep. She likes to get up early."

Evangeline smiled. "She gets that from you."

Jason is pleased. "Maybe."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning they were getting Jayla dressed when someone knocked on the door. Jason threw on a shirt and ran downstairs and threw open the door and stared. "Who are you?"

"I'm John McBain, is Evangeline here?"

Jason sucked in his breath. "How did you find her?"

"I have my ways." John doesn't understand why Evangeline would come stay with someone like Jason given his widespread bad reputation.

Jason is not happy and his voice dropped several decibels. "Again, how did you find her?"

"I'm a cop, Mr. Morgan, I have my ways."

Evangeline entered the room and Jayla noticed the two men first. "Ja," she said squealing.

John grinned.

When Jason made no move to step aside, Eva shifted nervously. "Jason, are you going to let him in?"

Jason reluctantly stepped back and John quickly moved in front of her and touched her face. "Are you okay?"

Jason almost growled as his fist clenched and just about every muscle in his body too. Evangeline could sense the tension as Jayla dove into John.

"John, what are you doing here and how did you find us?"

"Imagine my surprise when I go to your apartment and you aren't there, in fact, you haven't called into work or let anyone know where you were. I was in panic mode, so I did what I do best and traced your credit card purchases and asked around until I found someone that had seen you."

Jason is pissed at himself for not thinking about that. He's getting sloppy and he needs to get it together and focus.

"I'm sorry. We had a date last night didn't we? I should have called you this morning, but everything has just been so crazy."

He glanced at Jason who is still standing near the door with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"John, this is Jason Morgan. He's Jayla's father."

Jason moved towards the stairs. "I'll give you some time to talk."

Evangeline watched him disappear and then put Jayla in the playpen with some toys.

"The Jason Morgan is Jayla's father?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked as she picked up some toys off of the floor. This is probably the most uncomfortable conversation they had ever had.


	5. To the Rescue

John just stared at the woman that he thought he knew everything about. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because no one was supposed to know."

"Did you think running off with him was the most discrete thing to do?" he asked incredulously.

She cringed and then sat on the couch. "I didn't run off with him. Someone drugged me and Jason brought me back here when I was unconscious, so that he could protect us."

John immediately felt badly for being frustrated. "Someone drugged you?" He sat next to her and held her against his side.

"Yes. I have no idea who, though. I keep going over my client list, but nothing comes up."

Evangeline heard Jason come down the stairs, so she stole a look over her shoulder. He is wearing a blue suit which enhances the color of his eyes and makes him look devastatingly handsome.

"I have a meeting. I'll be back in a few hours." He walked over to the playpen and kissed Jayla. "If you need anything, let Johnny know."

Evangeline nodded her head. "Thanks!"

"Do you love him?" John asked after Jason closed the door.

"Jason and I are not together."

"That is not what I asked."

There was a knock at the door and then Carly came barreling in with Morgan. "Hi," she said gazing at John and then Evangeline curiously.

"Hi Carly," she said standing up. "This is John McBain. He's from Pennsylvania where I live."

Carly held out her hand. "Hi John, it's nice to meet you."

John smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too." He turned back to Evangeline. "Can we talk later?"

She nodded and then he gave her a quick kiss and waved at Jayla. He smiled at Carly on the way out and she put Morgan in the playpen.

"Was that who I think it was?"

Evangeline flopped onto the couch. "That's exactly who you think it was."

"That must have gone over well. Did you call him?"

"No, He showed up for a date last night and since he thought I was missing, he tracked me down. He's a cop."

Carly smirked. "Did Jason blow a gasket?"

"Actually, he seemed to handle it pretty well." Evangeline did notice that Jason was perturbed, but she was expecting him to be really mad and kick John out.

"What the hell are you going to do?"

Before she could answer, Johnny opened the door. "Uh, Evangeline, we need your help. Jason has been arrested and his lawyer, Diane, is out of town."

Evangeline glanced at Carly. "Can you watch Jayla?"

"Of course."

Evangeline ran upstairs and threw on a suit and then said goodbye to her daughter and followed Johnny to the elevator where he explained more of the situation to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiAnd

She strode into the PCPD. "Excuse me, I need to speak with the arresting officer of Jason Morgan."

Ronnie walked up to her. "That would be me. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm his lawyer."

"I see," Ronnie said checking her out, thinking that she is really beautiful.

"Why are you holding him?" Evangeline asked ignoring his smile.

They are standing right in front of the interrogation room and Jason grimaced when he heard her voice. Getting her involved in any part of their business is not what he wants.

"Sonny, did you call her?"

"Well, we needed someone. Diane is still out of town."

"I don't want her involved in our business."

"Do you really think that she would have left you here until Diane got back?"

Jason just shook his head.

Ronnie crossed his arms over his chest. "There was a murder last night at 1:00 a. m. and Mr. Morgan doesn't have an alibi."

"Is that so? And how exactly do you know that, detective?"

"He said he was home in bed and he has no way to prove that."

Evangeline squelched the desire to roll her eyes at his smug expression. "Tell me something, how many times have you arrested Mr. Morgan in the last six months?"

"I don't know? He's a criminal—a lot."

"Alleged criminal."

"You can sugar coat it all you want Ms…. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. You have two seconds to open that door and let him go or I will slap a lawsuit on this department so fast, you won't know what hit you."

Ronnie smirked. "You're sleeping with him aren't you?"

Evangeline backed Ronnie into the door. "What if I am? Jason Morgan was with me last night in his bed and I can guarantee you that he is probably three times the man that you'll ever be. So, he couldn't possibly have been out doing whatever it is that you assumed he was doing. I don't know what kind of crappy police work you're used to doing around here, but while I'm in town, if you arrest Jason again without a single shred of evidence to back it up, it will cost you your badge. Just the fact that you would bring my sex life into this, shows what an unprofessional ass you are."

Ronnie gulped. Jason glanced at Sonny and couldn't help but smile.

"Damn, she's fierce," Sonny said grinning.

Evangeline stepped back and Ronnie made a face and turned around and opened the door. He walked over to Jason and undid the handcuffs and strode to the doorway.

"She's certainly several steps up for you Jason. I just don't know how you do it," he said before shutting the door.

Evangeline hugged Jason. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think Ronnie might need to change his pants though."

They chuckled. "Sorry, he was pissing me off."

They walked through the police station with their heads held up high.

"See you next time, Jason," Ronnie said waving.

Evangeline glared at him as they walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They went back to the penthouse. Carly is giving Jayla her bottle while Morgan sleeps.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. Evangeline took care of everything."

Carly is sure there is a good story behind Sonny's grin. "Good."

Jason took Jayla from Carly and finished feeding her. She fell asleep and he put her down in the playpen while Sonny picked up Morgan. "We probably should go. Jason, the meeting is rescheduled for 4:00."

Jason nodded and watched them leave.

Evangeline sat on the couch next to him. "I suppose you want some answers."

Jason didn't say anything right away. He isn't happy about John at all, but he really had no right to be pissed at her. "How long have you been together?"

"A few months."

"Does he make you happy?"

Evangeline nodded. "Yes."

Jason felt his heart break a little. "You're just going to have to give me a little time to get used to it."

Evangeline's heart sank. She didn't understand why Jason wouldn't fight for her. He held back for so long that she had to cut her feelings off. The decision to move forward with John was not made lightly, but she couldn't put her life on hold forever. "I'll move into the guest the room."

Jason nodded and his eyes tracked her as she grabbed her bags and took them upstairs. What he wants to do is run after her and tell her how he feels, but he just can't. With everything going on, he is convinced that all of this is his fault and refuses to admit his feelings until he knows that they are safe. What he didn't consider, is that it may be too late.


	6. It's Complicated

About ten minutes after Jason left for his meeting, Eva brought Jayla downstairs right as Johnny knocks on the door which he opens a crack. "John is here to see you."

Evangeline smiled. "Send him in, please."

John strode into the room and Jayla began to say 'Ja' over and over making him grin. He missed the little girl who had stolen his heart the minute he had met her. Gently, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Hi, Jayla."

She grinned and fell into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Evangeline stood. "Hi," she said giving him a quick kiss before taking Jayla from him and putting her in the playpen. When she returned to her seat, John pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her.

"Wow! That was some hello."

His sexy blue eyes honed in on her plump lips. "I missed your mouth."

"I missed yours too," she said before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Evangeline, are you really going to stay here with him?"

Her head lifted as studied him for a moment. "John, I'm staying in the guest bedroom."

"But, I think he has feelings for you."

Evangeline shook her head. "You're wrong. He is not in love with me. That ship has sailed."

John sighed. Either she is completely in denial or his spidey senses are shot. He pushed his concerns aside. "Good to know. I have to go back to Llanview tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'll be back every weekend to visit you, I promise, and I'll see what I can find out about who drugged you."

"Okay."

They ate dinner together and played with Jayla and Evangeline ended up falling asleep on the couch. Jason came home and took in the scene. John re-positioned Evangeline and then stood. Jason walked to the playpen and smiled at his daughter who had fallen asleep. "I'll take her upstairs," he said before walking over to Evangeline and picking her up. John grabbed Jayla and followed him.

Jason went into the guest room and waited for John to put Jayla in her crib and then he pulled down the covers on the bed so Jason could lay Evangeline down. Jason covered her up and then they went back downstairs.

"You want a beer?" Jason asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure," John said sitting on the couch.

Jason returned and handed him one and then sat in a chair.

"I guess this is a little awkward," John said taking a swig. It is an understatement, but he wasn't sure how to start off the conversation he wants to have. Lines need to be drawn.

Jason nodded. "Very."

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to Llanview. I'll try to see what I can come up with there."

"Good. I'm doing everything I can to try and find out what happened as well."

"Any leads yet?" John asked.

"No."

"Jason, are you in love with Evangeline?" The words came pouring out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Jason stared at him for a moment. "I will always love her. She is the mother of my child."

"That's not what I asked," John said before sipping from the cold bottle.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. She is living with you right now and she is my girlfriend. I'd like to know if you're going to make a move."

Jason wanted to punch him just for existing. "I'm not going to do anything until this situation is handled and I know they are safe. After that, I do want us to be a family. I am in love with her."

John stared at Jason for a long moment and then stood. "You know what Jason, by the time you throw your hat in the ring, it might be too late. That woman up there is worth fighting for and unlike you, I have no problems acting on it. She is everything to me and I want to be with her. If you're too much of a wus to fight for her and your little girl, then you are going to lose out," John said before turning and making his way to the door. He paused and looked back at Jason who is glaring. "Thanks for the beer."

The door shut and Jason squeezed his eyes shut. To him, it isn't about fighting for her because he feels like he is already fighting to keep her safe. It's not like he is running from his feelings. Fear is eating away at him and he's convinced that his way of life is a danger to his family. Loving her is not the problem. Growling under his breath, he moved towards the wall and flipped the light switch off and then went upstairs to his room. After getting changed, he slipped into bed, but it seemed so empty without her in it. Clutching the pillow he started to fall asleep when he heard a thud. Jason jumped up and ran to the guest room and peeked inside. Jayla is standing up in her crib and had thrown her bottle over the side. Evangeline is still knocked out. He picked up the bottle and Jayla and brought her into his room. "What are you doing awake?"

"Dada," she said smiling at him.

Jason grinned. He knows the baby just needs to smile and he melts. Gently, he laid her on his chest and handed her the bottle. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. After knowing she is out for the night, Jason finally fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline woke up in the middle of the night and got up to check on Jayla. She panicked for a second when she didn't see her and then she went into Jason's room. She grinned at the sight of them sleeping and then crawled into bed next to Jason. His arm nestled her against his side and Evangeline fell back asleep to the rhythm of their soft breathing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up first. He smiled when he realized his two favorite girls are cuddling with him. Evangeline stirred and then their gaze met and her mouth turned up.

"You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded as she sat up. "I'm fine. I'll be right back." She went to the bathroom and then came back out. Being so close to him is hard for her. They had only physically been with each other every three months when they were still together. When she finally made the choice to date John, she wasn't always thinking about Jason. She put him out of her mind, but being around him now is forcing her to confront her feelings for him. Loving each other was never their problem. Deciding that she needs to settle it once and for all, she decides to just go for it and find out where they stand. The last thing she wants to do is be unfair to John, especially if she can't give him her all.

She sat on the bed and gazed into his eyes. "Jason, I'm going to give you one last chance. Do you love me?"

Jason's face took on an all familiar blank look. "Of course I love you, Eva. You know that."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Jason sighed. "It's not that simple."

"That is not an answer."

There are moments when he certainly gets why she is such a revered lawyer. "We can't, at least for now."

"So, I'm just supposed to wait around for you until you decide what is best for us?" Eva asked incredulously.

"You make it sound like I'm being unreasonable. I just want to protect you and there is a lot at stake."

"You cannot control everything that happens around you. You are not God or superman. I love you. In fact, I think I have always loved you and I wanted it all with you; children, the house and the picket fence. Don't you want that too?" she asked laying it all out there.

Jason sucked in a deep breath. It was everything he had always wanted too. "Of course I do, but—"

Evangeline held up her hand. "I'm done having this conversation with you because I don't see how it will ever be a good time for you. I guess I did get my answer. Too bad that it wasn't the one that I hoped for. You just have no idea how badly it hurts me that you won't fight for me."

"Eva, can't we decide all of this after we find out who's trying to hurt you? You know it's not about wanting to be with you. I'm doing all I can right now to make sure it's safe so we can be together. That is fighting for us."

"How many times have you told me that it's not safe—too many to count… So, why all of a sudden will it be safe enough this time?" she said before leaving the room. Her crying increased as she neared the bathroom and she ripped off her pajamas and got inside and let them flow freely. Once she got herself together, she got dressed. As far as she is concerned, Jason had made his choice and being with her is not on the table.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason said goodbye to Jayla and then headed over to Sonny's. He had a lot on his mind and needed a distraction.

"Hey," Carly said. "Sonny is on a phone call in his office. Come in and talk to me."

Jason followed her inside.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Carly said sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm just worried about Evangeline."

Carly nodded. "What happened with John?"

"He's gone until the weekend."

"Jason, why are you even allowing that?" she asked clearly frustrated with him.

Jason frowned. "She's a grown woman. I'm not going to tell her what to do."

She almost growled. "What I don't understand is how you can stand watching her have a relationship with another man when you clearly are in love with her."

"My life isn't safe," he yelled. "Why can't anyone understand that?"

Carly threw a pillow at him. "I swear I'm going to beat you if you say that again. If your life is so dangerous, then why the hell did you bring them here in the first place?"

"I didn't think; I just reacted. I wanted to keep them safe."

"Jason, I love you, but you make no sense. Why aren't you fighting for her?"

Jason sighed. "It's not that simple. I love her Carly, but right now she's better off without me. It's not about fighting for her. It's about doing the right thing by her. Someone is trying to hurt her."

"It's only hard because you are making it hard. You're being a complete idiot. Man up and go after your girl, dammit. This danger bullshit has got to end."

"Carly you don't—"

She cut him off and stood, hoping he would finally listen. "Jason, do you hear yourself? You are throwing your family away. Evangeline loves you, but she thought that you didn't want her so she has moved on."

"I don't see her fighting for me."

She wanted to smack him. "Jason, you are about this close to getting laid out on that floor," she said pinching together two fingers.

Jason rolled his eyes.

Carly picked up her purse. "I can't even talk to you right now. This whole conversation is just making me nauseous. I hope you'll be happy when John and Evangeline get married and are raising your child, because that, my friend, is what the future will be if you don't get your head out of your ass and go get your girl!"

Jason cringed as the door slammed. "What am I doing?" he muttered.


	7. Fade to Black

Sonny sat next to Jason on the couch. "I heard all of that."

Jason threw up his hands. "So did everyone in China."

Sonny grinned. "I have to say ditto to everything she said. You are being a fool. Evangeline is gorgeous, smart, sassy, and she is the mother of your child. Woman like that don't stay alone for very long. Is it really just about protecting her?"

Jason sighed. "I'm so scared of letting them down. If they get hurt because of me, it will kill me."

"Jason, Carly and the boys are with me and we make it work. I get your fears, but I think you are being a little irrational about it." Sometimes Jason got something in his head and he just wouldn't let it go and it drove Sonny nuts. "Listen, Evangeline knows the risks involved in being with you and she is willing to take the chance. Don't you want to be with her?"

Jason exhaled. "God, yes."

"Then just do it. If you lose them because you let them go, then the danger part doesn't even matter. Sometimes, you just have to take a chance. It's going to kill you to say goodbye to them."

Jason nodded. "That has been running through my mind the entire time that they have been here. I don't even know how I can let them go back to Llanview." Jason thought for a moment. "Maybe that's my answer. I can't let them go. I'll talk to her again tonight and I'll do whatever I have too."

Sonny is very pleased. "Good. Now, let's get to work."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly had invited Evangeline to the park.

"So, I spoke to Jason earlier. I wanted to ring his neck," Carly said before handing Morgan and Jayla a pretzel stick.

"Don't even get me started. I'm officially done."

Carly perused the area around them. "Did you just hear that?"

Evangeline shook her head.

Carly felt the hairs on her arms stand on end. She put her finger up to her mouth and then glanced towards a bushy tree. A woman is moving towards them holding a gun.

"Shit," Carly said under her breath. She dialed her phone and put it on speaker and sat it to the side. She waited a moment and then said, "Maybe we shouldn't have come to the park today."

Evangeline quickly passed Jayla and Morgan to her. "Carly, I want you to run. You'll know when."

Carly got on her knees to make it easier when the time came to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" the woman asked.

Carly didn't say anything. She couldn't understand where Johnny went.

"Hand over the little girl."

Evangeline slowly rose to her feet. "If you think that I'm going to hand over my daughter to you, then you have another thing coming."

The woman grinned as she adjusted the gun in her hand. "You think you're so tough? Unless that top is bullet proof, you can't stop me."

Evangeline ran towards the woman screaming and grabbed her wrist. They struggled for the gun as Carly got up and ran away with the kids. She got about fifty yards when she heard a gunshot and whirled around. Johnny had crawled from behind the tree and shot at the woman and then collapsed. Evangeline is still wrestling with her when she suddenly falls backwards and then doesn't move.

"Oh my God."

A car squealed in front of her and Mac got out. "Carly, are you okay?"

"Yes."

When the woman saw him, she took off running.

Carly ran towards Evangeline and put the kids back on the blanket. Mac called for an ambulance as she checked Evangeline's pulse. "She's still alive." She moved Evangeline's head and when she pulled her hand out from under it, it was covered in blood. "She hit her head," Carly said loudly. She grabbed some baby wipes and cleaned her hand and then gathered up the kid's things. Mac checked on Johnny. He had been shot with a tranquilizer dart and is unconscious. Another squad car and an ambulance slammed to a stop close to them.

"Dante, help Carly with the kids," Mac yelled.

Dante took Jayla who had started to cry and tried to calm her. "It's okay sweetie, mommy is just taking a nap."

Carly got the kids settled in her car. She already had two car seats in there from when she had taken Jayla to the park before. They strapped the kids in and then she followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"Jason?" she said through her Bluetooth.

"Carly?"

"You need to meet me at the hospital. Some woman tried to take Jayla at the park and Evangeline was hurt," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh my God, is Jayla okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you recognize the woman?"

"No."

"I'll be right there," Jason said jumping up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly sat in the waiting room after handing the kids over to Mercedes. They made sure that two guards were with her and they headed to the penthouse.

Jason ran inside. "Carly? Where is she?"

"They are working on her. She hit her head on a big rock. God, Jason, she was so awesome, you should have seen her. The woman was going to shoot her and Evangeline charged her and they struggled. Johnny was shot with what they think was a tranquilizer gun, but he crawled from behind a tree and shot at the woman."

"Did he hit her?"

"I don't know. I was so worried about Evangeline and the kids that I spaced."

Jason hugged her. "It's okay." A million thoughts are running through his mind, but he is so glad that Carly had been there.

"Did Jayla see her fall?"

"No, I don't think so. I had run away. She did see her unconscious though. Mercedes just took them back to the penthouse."

Mac approached them. "Hi Jason. Carly, I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Carly went through the whole story again.

"And you don't know this woman?"

"No, I've never seen her before."

"Describe her one more time."

As Carly gave him a description, they hadn't realized that Steven had walked up behind them.

"Oh my God," he said softly.

They turned and looked at him. "What?"

"That sounds like my mother, but that's impossible. She's in Ferncliff."

The color drained from Carly's face. There had been lots of gossip about his mom when she first came to town and the woman is very dangerous and unhinged.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Mac asked.

Steven grabbed his phone and finally came up with one. Mac studied it and then handed it to Carly.

"Is this her?"

Carly's eyes filled with tears. "Yes."

Mac turned to Dante. "Put an APB out on Heather Webber." He then faced Jason. "Put a guard on Evangeline now. Heather is dangerous."

Jason made a call. "He's on his way."

Steven cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if she hurt anyone. She's been locked up for years now."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"About ten years ago—maybe."

Jason knew Steven wouldn't be any help. "If she calls you, please let me or Mac know."

Steven nodded. "Now, about Evangeline."

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"She has a concussion and she's still not awake."

"Can I see her?" .

Steven shifted nervously. "Are you family?"

"She's the mother of my child."

"Come on," he said giving in.

Jason followed him to a room. An IV hung on a post and his eyes follow the tube until it reaches her arm.

"We gave her a small transfusion. Head wounds have a tendency to bleed a lot. Of course, she's staying overnight. We need to make sure that she doesn't have any major side effects and there's not much we can do until she wakes up and talks to us."

Jason slowly lowered himself into a chair and then held her hand. Steven left the room to give him some privacy.

"Eva baby, I need you open up your eyes. I'm so sorry I've been such a bonehead. I love you so much and want to be with you. Please wake up so that I can tell you."

Evangeline didn't move. Jason wiped a tear away. "I can't lose you now. You and Jayla are my heart. I know you're mad at me and you should be. I've been acting like an idiot. I was just so scared that I'd lose you because of my lifestyle that I couldn't see that I was losing you anyway. Just wake up so I can make it up to you, please."

She still didn't move. Jason was beside himself.

Jason, Carly, and Sonny took turns watching her for several hours. Sonny finally sent Carly home to check on the kids and rest while he held vigil with Jason.


	8. Back to Life

About 11:00 p.m., John showed up. "Jason, what happened?" he asked as he strode into the room, his eyes immediately drawn to Evangeline's still form. So many thoughts are running through his mind and he probably had broken a ridiculous amount of laws to get to her.

Jason told him the story and John sighed. "Do you know the connection between them?"

"No. I don't get why she would want Jayla either."

"Maybe she's working for someone else," Sonny added.

"Are they concerned that she hasn't woken up yet?" John asked.

Jason sighed. "Yes, but Steven said it could happen at any time now." He hates that John is here, but he gets that he loves her too.

"I'll send a message to one of the guys at the station and see if he can make any connection with Heather and Evangeline."

"I'll have my guys work on it too," Sonny added. He stepped into the hallway and called Stan.

Steven came back and kicked everyone out. "You guys need to go home. If she wakes up, I'll call you, but for now, you need to get some rest."

Jason glanced at John. "Come on, you can sleep in Evangeline's room."

John followed him out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They drove back to the penthouse in silence. Each man is going over all the events in their mind and trying to make sense of it. When they got inside, Jason went upstairs and peeked into the second guest room and found Carly asleep in the bed with Morgan and Jayla is in the playpen. He smiled at her and then went back downstairs.

"Everyone is out like a light."

"I doubt I'm going to get much sleep."

Jason nodded. "I'm going to head up."

John nodded. "Thank you." He knows Jason doesn't have to be nice to him, but he does appreciate it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Heather tried to keep still as a doctor cleaned her arm. She got lucky and it was just a flesh wound.

"That should do it," the doctor said as he washed his hands in the sink.

"Thank you," she said sitting up.

"Take these." He handed her some antibiotics.

Heather watched him leave. The more she thought about what had happened, the more pissed she got. Evangeline will have to die. It wasn't what she was asked to do, but it is Evangeline's fault she got shot, and there is no way she is going to let her get away with it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone was up bright and early and Mercedes came over to the watch the kids. Carly, Jason, and John somberly headed back to the hospital.

Sonny is handling some business matters so Jason doesn't have to worry.

"How is she?" Carly asked Steven.

"She is still unconscious. Last night, we did some minor surgery to relieve some cranial pressure, so I'm hoping that she will wake up soon."

He led them to the room and they all went inside. Evangeline has a bandage around her head and they had left the tube in for several hours after surgery, but had removed it earlier in the morning.

Carly started crying. All she could think about is that Jayla might lose her mom. Jason put his arm around her, trying not to think the same thoughts.

Suddenly, Evangeline stirred in the bed. "Mom?" she called out. Her eyes hadn't opened yet, but she is thrashing around a little bit. Steven ran over to the bed, "Evangeline, can you open your eyes for me?"

Evangeline slowly obeyed and appeared to be startled. "You're not my mom."

"I'm your doctor. You were knocked unconsciousness. Do you know your name?"

"Evangeline Williamson."

"Good. Do you know what year it is?"

Jason frowned as she seemed to struggle with that question. "No," she said softly as the tears built up in her eyes.

"Do you know any of them?"

Evangeline's gazed shifted and she stared at the three people standing near the door. "Should I?"

Steven sighed. "I'll be right back okay?"

Evangeline shook her head and Steven led them into a hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked. "Why doesn't she know us?" He is going crazy with worry. What if it's like what happened to him and she loses her memory and can't get it back? He doesn't want Evangeline to have to go through all of that.

"She probably has some post traumatic amnesia due to the swelling. It may not last for long, but for now, she's going to be confused and probably a little irritable."

"I want to talk to her," Jason said.

"Two at a time."

"Can I tell her about the baby?"

Steven sighed. "You can. Maybe, it will spark some recognition for her."

John and Jason went back into the room with Steven.

They all stared at each other for a minute. "Okay, who are you?" Evangeline asked firmly.

Jason cleared his throat. "I'm Jason Morgan. We dated and we have a child together."

Evangeline seemed a little disturbed by that and looked nervously over at John.

"I'm John McBain. We've been dating for a little over two months."

Evangeline's gaze travelled back and forth between the two of them. "Was I a slut?"

They had left the door open so Carly could hear the conversation and she chuckled.

"No," both of them said together.

"Then why am I not with you?" she asked Jason.

"Because I'm a complete idiot."

Evangeline smirked as she continued to study them. "Well, at least I have good taste in men."

John and Jason glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"How old is my baby?" she asked very quietly. She is trying to remember, but she just couldn't.

"Her name is Jayla. It's a combination of my name and my grandmother's name. She's eleven months old."

Evangeline just nodded. This is really hard for her to handle. "Where do I live?"

John and Jason again swapped a look before turning back to them.

"You were in danger, so you have been living with me," Jason said.

Evangeline seemed to be perplexed.

"You sleep in the guest room."

Her face contorted. "This seems a bit complicated."

Steven smiled. "Why don't we let you get some rest for awhile?"

"Wait, where is that woman that was here?"

"That was Carly. You are friends," Jason said.

"I want to talk to her alone."

Steven nodded. "Okay, and then I'll let you rest for a bit before I do some more tests."

The two men left and sent Carly in.

Carly pulled up a chair. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

Evangeline sighed. "Like I woke up in the twilight zone."

Carly smiled.

"I have a slight headache and I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"Well, how can I help?"

"Have we been friends for long?"

"Nope. We haven't known each other very long at all, but we like each other and take our kids on play dates."

Evangeline wonders who side she's on. "Thank you for being honest."

"No problem."

"Are you friends with Jason or John?"

"Jason, but we've discussed both relationships."

"Can you tell me about Jayla?"

Carly grinned. "She is absolutely gorgeous and I instantly fell in love with her. She only says a few words right now, but that's not due to lack of trying, and she walks too. If she gets mad, she has a stare that rivals her father's."

Evangeline smiled. "She sounds incredible."

"She is."

Tears well in Evangeline's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked handing her a tissue.

"How can I not remember her? How can I not remember something so important?"

Carly wiped a tear away. "Steven thinks this is temporary."

Evangeline took a deep breath. "So, tell me about Jason and John."


	9. Unsteady

Carly's eyes grew big. "Are you sure?" She doesn't know how much she should tell her.

Evangeline nodded. "I can see that they are both hot, but I need more than that."

"Well, I don't know John very well, but he seems to be crazy about you. He lives in the town where you were living before you came to Port Charles. You are an attorney."

"I think I remember that," Evangeline said lost in thought.

"He seems like a really nice guy."

"And the other one?" John seems a bit softer than Jason, but she can tell that there is more to both than meets the eye.

"Jason is complicated, but he does love you. He was just scared that you would get hurt if you were around him."

"Did I?"

"We don't think so and the police think that your accident was unrelated."

Evangeline was going to ask what happened, but for some reason, she didn't want to know.

"He loves his daughter and she has him completely wrapped."

Evangeline smiled. "Gosh, this is a lot to take in."

"Jayla is at Jason's house with my nanny right now. I have a three-year old son named Morgan and a nine-year old named Michael."

"That must be a lot to handle."

"They are good kids, but there are some days that I threaten to give them back."

Steven entered the room. "I need to examine the patient."

Evangeline grabbed Carly's hand. "Will you look after Jayla for me?"

Carly put her other hand on top of Evangeline's. "Of course I will."

Her eyes followed Carly as she left and then Steven began the examination.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Steven entered the waiting room to give them an update.

"She's doing very well. She's not dizzy and her vitals are really strong."

"What now? Can we take her home?"

Steven thought for a moment. "I need to ask Evangeline if she's comfortable leaving the hospital with you. If she is, she can probably leave later this afternoon."

"If she's not comfortable going home with me, she can stay with Carly," Jason said.

Steven nodded. "Why don't you come with me?"

They walked back into the room as Evangeline checked out the handsome stranger. For some reason, he is making her heart race.

"Evangeline, if all goes well for the next several hours, I am going to kick you out of here."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I need to know that you will be fine going home with Jason."

Evangeline swallowed hard and then glanced at Steven. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

He nodded and stepped outside.

"If you are not comfortable, you can go home with Carly."

The fact that he isn't trying to force her to do anything speaks volumes. "You said that my baby is at your house right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want to disrupt her any further than she already has been."

"You'll be safe with me. I promise." He is hoping that seeing Jayla will jar her memory.

Evangeline thought for a moment. Something is telling her that it is okay, so she decides to go with her instincts. "Okay."

Jason motioned for Steven to return. He spoke to them a few minutes and then Jason stepped out and John tentatively entered the room.

"I know this is beyond weird," he said before sitting in the chair next to her.

Evangeline smiled. "You could say that." He has gorgeous eyes and she likes his smile. "Can you tell me about us?"

John took a deep breath. "We met at the precinct. I'm a cop. For me it was love at first sight, you took a bit longer to come around."

"I made you work for it?"

"That's putting it mildly. You thought I was a bit arrogant and you liked to put me in my place."

Evangeline chuckled. "So, what made me finally say yes?"

"You lost a bet."

Evangeline frowned. "What kind of bet?"

"The Eagles football team was playing and you bet on the other team."

"So, the Eagles won and I had to go on a date with you?"

"Yup, and the rest is romantic history."

"Well, that sounds intriguing."

John made a cute face.

"John, are you okay with me staying with Jason?"

He nodded. "Jason is a good guy. He's been taking good care of you and Jayla and has been very nice to me when he didn't have to be. I'd rather you be with him right now because I know you are heavily guarded."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Believe me, I really want to take you home with me, but there is no way I'd put you in any danger willingly."

"Good to know," she said softly. The more she spoke to him, the more she liked him.

John stood. "I have to head back home this afternoon, but I'll be checking on you every day and I'll be back over the weekend."

Evangeline nodded. "Thank you, John."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You are welcome."

She watched him leave the room. "Evangeline, girl, why do I think that this is going to get messy?" she said under her breath. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took her back to Harboview and he led her inside the penthouse.

"This is nice," Eva said smiling. "Let me guess." She saw all the ridiculous amount of toys strewn around the room. "I wasn't happy with you buying her all of this stuff."

Jason grinned. "You were pretty shocked to say the least, but my baby didn't have anything to play with and I wanted her to feel at home."

"I'm sure she does. Where is she?"

"Carly has her. They should be here soon."

Evangeline nodded and sat on the couch.

"Do you want some water?"

"Sure."

He left the room and Evangeline stared at a stuffed animal on the floor before leaning down and grabbing it. When she stood up straight, the room began to spin and she started to fall. Jason caught her and carried her back over to the couch and she buried her head into his chest, mentally willing everything to stop spinning.

"Eva, talk to me."

She finally met his gaze and their lips were so close that Jason couldn't help it. He kissed her gently and then slowly deepened it. Evangeline gave into it and grew light headed again as Jason expertly worked his tongue around hers. She pulled back panting and opened her eyes. "Wow," she said trying to get her composure.

Jason could hear Jayla in the hallway, so he slipped Eva onto the couch next to him and then got up to open the door.

Evangeline touched her mouth and is stunned by the familiarity she felt when they had kissed.

The door flew open and Morgan and Michael ran inside. Evangeline grinned watching the boys run around the couch.

"Hey, settle down," Carly yelled. "You're going to make Evangeline dizzy."

Carly put Jayla down and Evangeline stood and then looked down at her daughter and gasped before swaying a bit and then the color drained from her face as Jason ran to steady her.


	10. Pictures

Jayla grinned. "Mama," she said wobbling over to Evangeline who picked her up. "Oh my God, Jayla," she said holding her. "Mommy's here."

Carly and Jason looked at each other in shock.

"Do you remember?" Carly asked.

Evangeline shook her head yes as she sobbed and held Jayla close.

Jason grinned with relief. "Thank God."

"You do remember us too right?"

Evangeline smiled and wiped her face. "Yes, Carly. When I saw her it was like all these pictures flew through my head. It was crazy."

She kissed her daughter and sat on the couch. "I missed you so much baby," she said before tickling her.

The boys are playing with Jayla's train set, so Carly sat on the other side of her. "It's good to have you back. We were so worried. Steven said you could get your memory back at any time, but that was kind of surreal."

"You're telling me?" Evangeline said shaking her head.

Jason went upstairs and changed into some jeans and then joined the boys on the floor. Jayla couldn't stand being left out, so she climbed out of her mom's arms and joined them.

Carly left an hour later so she could take the kids home and eat with Sonny. By then, Jayla had fallen asleep, so she napped in the playpen.

"You kissed me," Evangeline said. "And you said that you were an idiot for letting me go."

Jason sighed. "I was."

"What does all that mean exactly?"

"That I want to be with you," Jason said softly. "I know I have been a complete ass, but Evangeline, I'm in love with you and I want us to be a family."

She started to cry. "Jason, I don't want you to want to be with me because you thought I was going to die. I wanted you to want me no matter what. I wanted you to fight."

Jason nodded. "I'm sorry Eva. I can't take all that back, but I will love you beyond reason for the rest of your life if you let me. In my head, my protecting you was fighting for us. It's not in my nature to be scared, but the fear that you and Jayla could be hurt because of me made me crazy. I realize now that there is danger everywhere and if I let that stop me from enjoying life, then what life do I have?"

Evangeline's heart feels like it's going to burst. She had waited so long to hear those words, and now that he finally said them, she feels empty.

"I don't know if words are going to be enough. I'm with John."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do," she said softly. It is the truth, she loves him.

"As much as you love me?" Jason asked.

Evangeline felt like she is going to be sick. She ran upstairs and left Jason to wonder on the couch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eva picked up her phone and waited for him to answer.

"McBain."

"John."

"Evangeline is everything okay?"

"Yes, I remember."

John closed his eyes and moved to his chair. "Oh my God, I'm so happy right now."

Evangeline smiled. "Can you come here and see me tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll be there by 11:00 a.m."

"Good."

"Evangeline, I'll come right now if you want."

She appreciated his enthusiasm. "No, it's okay. Tomorrow morning is fine. I want to spend every waking moment tonight with Jayla."

"Okay. I can understand that. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone. She had until 11:00 tomorrow morning to decide which man she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason left the house early the next morning. Evangeline got out of bed and fed Jayla and then put her in the playpen so she could take a shower. When she finished, she called Carly, desperately needing to talk to someone.

Carly breezed in about a half hour later and plopped onto the couch next to her. "What's up?"

Evangeline took a dramatic deep breath. "I have until 11:00 to decide if I want to be with Jason or John."

Carly bit her lip. "And?"

"And I'm not sure."

"I think you are sure, but you're scared," Carly said as she played with Jayla. "Evangeline, you need to be honest with yourself."

"I know. I've wanted Jason for so long and he pushed me away. I'm just so mad at him. He infuriates me and then there's John. He has been there for me and has never run away. Despite all the craziness, he loves me and Jayla."

"But, he's not Jason."

Evangeline collapsed against the back of the couch. "I'm screwed."

Carly tried not to smile. "Has Jason said he wants to be with you?"

Evangeline got up and grabbed one of Jayla's toys. "Yes."

"Then what is the problem?"

She plopped onto the couch again and handed Jayla the toy. "I'm scared that he only chose me because he thought he had lost me."

Carly didn't say anything at first. She understands where Evangeline is coming from. "I get it. I really do, but in the end, he's in love and wants a family with you. Are you willing to give that up because of your pride or bad timing?"

Evangeline glanced at her. "You suck," she said making a face.

Carly chuckled. "So, I've been told. Listen, it would not be fair for you to be with John if you are not one hundred percent into him. He deserves more than to be with someone who settles for him. If Jason wasn't in the picture, you two would probably have a great life together, but he is in the picture—in fact he's the entire picture. Don't punish Jason and yourself because he was being a bonehead. At least he realized his mistake and manned up."

Evangeline sighed. Carly had made some great points and she knows what she has to do.

"John will be here soon. Can you watch Jayla?"

"I tell you what. I'm going to take Jayla for an overnight. Pack her a bag for me and that way, you and Jason can talk afterwards."

Evangeline suddenly froze. "I'm scared to let her out of my sight."

Carly grabbed her hand. "I would never let anything happen to her. Our house is like a fortress. Trust me, you need some alone time with Jason so you guys can get back on track."

"Okay, but I want to talk to her on the phone later."

"I'll do you one better and we'll have video chat."

"Deal." She went upstairs and packed a bag and Carly left with her baby.


	11. Finally

John knocked on the door of the penthouse. For some reason, he is not having a good feeling about the visit and suspects that it might not end well. There had been something in her tone that was off.

Evangeline opened the door and smiled. "Come in."

John followed her over to the couch and they sat next to each other. He gazed into her eyes and he could tell it was over. She is having a hard time even looking at him and his heart sank as he averted his gaze. This whole time, he knew he was the underdog because of Jayla, but he had held out hope that Jason would get his act together. Clearly, he had.

"I guess I know why you asked me to come here."

Evangeline sighed. "John, I'm sorry."

"I know you never wanted to hurt me. I love you Evangeline and I'm not going to apologize for it. If there is something I could say that would make you stay with me, I would say it in a heartbeat."

"I love you too. That is what makes this so hard, but I owe it to Jayla and myself to see where the relationship with Jason will go. I never planned this. I would never do that to you."

John nodded. "I know, but it just doesn't make it any easier. I want to fight for you so badly. It's killing me not to promise you the world right now, but I feel like it would be so selfish. I love Jayla and…" His voice trailed off and he reached up and touched her face as a tear ran down his cheek. Evangeline couldn't hold back any more and started to cry. John tugged her against his chest and they silently held each other for a few minutes before Evangeline finally retreated. "I'm so sorry."

John kissed her softly on the lips. "So am I," he said before standing and taking one last look at her. "Kiss Jayla for me," he said before walking out the door. As much as he wants to be with her, he just can't hurt Jayla.

Evangeline cried herself to sleep. She finally woke up and looked at the time and panicked. "Shit," she said before running upstairs. She changed and washed her face and applied some light makeup. Fixing her hair, she jumped when she heard the door close downstairs signaling Jason's presence.

He slowly moved inside, not sure what he is going to find. Johnny had told him that John had been here and that Evangeline was upset when he left. He looked up and watched her walk down the steps. "Hi."

"Hi," she said before sitting on the couch.

Jason hurried towards the stairs. "I'll be right back okay?"

Evangeline nodded.

He ran upstairs and took a quick shower and got dressed and when he returned, he sat next to her.

"You okay?"

Evangeline sighed and snuggled against him.

"Does Carly have Jayla?"

"Yes, for the night."

"Evangeline, did you end it with John?"

"Yes." Feeling vulnerable, she is unable to utter another word.

He pulled her onto his lap. "Does this mean that you are willing to give us a chance?"

She gazed into a sea of blue, instantly drawn to their intensity. "Yes."

"Thank you," he said before burying his head against her neck. After a few minutes, he took a chance and kissed her. Evangeline savored the feel of his soft lips upon hers and when Jason ran his tongue over her seam, she captured it with her mouth and then gently sucked. Their tongues began a sensuous duel as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate. He stood and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. It had been way to long since he tasted her and the anticipation made him ache.

Laying her on the bed, he pulled off his shirt and then unbuttoned hers, needing to feel her skin against his and when he moved his body over hers he wasn't disappointed. She felt so silky and so soft, a complete juxtaposition to his hard chest. Evangeline flipped them over and took off her shirt completely as well as her bra and Jason wasted no time fondling her breasts as he gazed soulfully into her eyes. In a flash, he moved her onto her back and removed his pants and then hers. "Beautiful," he said as he kissed his way down her body. Pushing open her legs, he eagerly sucked her clit and then teased it with his tongue as she writhed beneath him.

"Jason," Evangeline said softly as his touch pulsated throughout her body. She had missed him so much. Jason always drove her wild and she had quickly became addicted to his mouth, moaning as he continued to pleasure her.

His tongue is relentless, stroking inside her, making her feel so hot she swore she'd melt and as her coil tightened, she began to pant loudly, her body starting to shake uncontrollably. It is sweet torture. Unable to stave it off, her back arched as she tensed and then her mouth fell open as she trembled beneath him.

Jason started to kiss his way back up her body, taking his time to nip and suck along the way. Evangeline is so turned on and sensitive that she can't think clearly. His light kisses are making her breathing erratic. "Jason, please," she begged. She needed him inside of her. He slowly flicked his tongue and brushed his lips on her neck before sucking on her chin and then finding his way to her mouth. Evangeline kissed him with abandon as Jason moaned and pressed his hips into hers. Taking control, she rolled them over and pinned Jason's arms down. They stared at each other for a minute and then she slowly kissed him as she rocked against his hard erection which made Jason gasp. "Fuck me baby," he whispered.

Evangeline let go of his arms and sunk down onto his cock as Jason slowly moaned, "Evangeline…" She is so tight and wet that he had to hold onto her hips to stop her so he wouldn't come. His stare intensified as he let out the breath he had been holding, "God, I missed you." He lessened his grip and Evangeline started to move up and down his shaft, loving how good it feels as he rubs against her g-spot. Jason played with her breasts as her she moved faster and moaned her pleasure. He used one of his hands to play with her clit as he watched her throw her head back as the ecstasy began to build.

Grabbing her hips, he flipped them over and started pounding into her as Evangeline voiced her approval. "Mine," he growled as he savored how perfect he felt inside of her. Her breasts bounced as he slammed into her harder and it turned him on even more.

"Harder! Oh…yes..just like that."

"Touch yourself baby," he said before watching her hand slide down and find her sensitive bud. Evangeline gasped and started making these little sounds that are making Jason want to pound her into the bed. He moved faster as she got closer to coming and just when he felt like he couldn't hold out any longer she yelled his name and shook almost violently, convulsing around his cock as Jason came hard. "Eva," he breathed out as he continued to pump into her until he was completely spent.

Evangeline was lost in bliss as Jason laid next to her and hugged her body. She listened to his heartbeat thundering in her ear as they both floated down from their high.

After a few minutes, Jason finally spoke. "We belong with each other Eva. I'm never going to let you go again."

Evangeline smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Jason pulled the covers over them and they quickly fell asleep.


	12. Family

The next morning, they went downstairs to get some breakfast and there was a knock on the door.

Jason peered into the peephole and is shocked. He had texted Layla, but he wasn't expecting her to show up.

Evangeline frowned. "Who is it Jason?"

Jason opened the door and her sister is standing there with a grin on her face due to Eva's shocked expression.

"Were you even going to call us?" she asked running up to Eva and then throwing her arms around her sister as they hugged tightly.

Layla turned and smiled at Jason. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

They made their way to the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I will be. I had a concussion and lost my memory for a little while, but I got it back rather quickly."

Layla flinched at the thought of her sister being in pain. "Where is Jayla?"

"She's with a friend. She'll be here soon." Evangeline paused. "Does mom know?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? There was no way I was going to subject myself to that. You should call her though."

Evangeline grinned. "Chicken."

"I might be crazy at times, but I'm not suicidal."

Jason smirked as he listened to them. He had just started moving towards them when Carly opened the door and brought Jayla in.

"La La," Jayla squealed.

Layla jumped up and took her from Carly. "Hi baby girl," she said giving her a kiss.

"Carly, this is Evangeline's sister Layla."

Carly smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You guys have a lot of explaining to do," Layla said sitting down next to Evangeline.

"Why don't I start?" Carly said taking the chair across from them and everyone helped fill Layla in with all the details.

"Wow, that's crazy. So, she still hasn't been found?"

Jason shook his head. "No, but there are a lot of people looking for her. Hopefully, we'll find her soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There is a knock on the door and for a second, Heather panics and fumbles for her gun.

"Open up, it's me," a male voice said.

She jumped up and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Todd strode inside. "This is a shithole."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. With all your money, you could have sprung for better accommodations." She was a bit insulted that Todd was such a cheapskate.

"You need to stay hidden. They figured out who you are and they are looking for you."

"Just great."

He threw the bag at her that he was carrying. "There are some wigs in there and colored contacts. You're going to need to disguise yourself."

Heather nodded. "Then what?"

"You still need to get me that little brat," Todd said menacingly.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jason Morgan is the father?" Heather asked pointedly. That little bit of information could have cost her dearly.

Todd stared at her looking annoyed. "Because it was none of your business."

"I would say it is my business since she's surrounded by goons!"

"Keep your voice down!"

Heather wants to ring Todd's neck. "That bitch is going to pay for what she did."

Todd glared at her. "Evangeline is off limits to you. I just want her brat."

Heather rolled her eyes. "You are more mental than I am. I can't believe you are willing to go to these lengths for revenge."

"My motivations are my business," Todd said scowling at her.

Heather started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You and Evangeline go out on a few dates and then she ditches you for Jason and gets knocked up. Then, she has the audacity to represent Blair and now you can't see your kids, so you try to take hers in order to punish her. Classic Todd from everything I've read. The problem here is that the baby daddy is not known for being understanding. When he finds out that you're behind all of this, it's bang, bang you're dead."

"The only way he'd find out that I'm involved is if you open your big mouth."

"Pay me more, and maybe I won't tell."

Todd abruptly stood. Heather is getting on his last nerve. "Are you going to touch Evangeline?"

Heather didn't answer him. At that moment, she was cursing the day that Todd Manning had showed up at Ferncliff and broke her out. He had yet to keep his promise to kidnap Steven Lars for her so they could be together again.

"Are you going to touch Evangeline?" he yelled.

Heather stood in a rage. "No, I won't touch your precious Evangeline." She wasn't lying. If she shot her, then she wouldn't be physically touching her, right?

Todd walked to the door. "Good. Now follow the plan I gave you. You need to move on this tonight. She made reservations to eat with her sister at the Metro Court. Carly will be out with Jayla and Morgan."

Heather nodded. She had no intention of going after the brat who is more trouble than she is worth. Tonight, she is going to end Evangeline's life and then go on the run.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline watched Carly go out the door with her daughter and then glanced at Jason. "She has like a thousand guards right?"

Jason smiled. "The whole place is rented out just for Michael, Morgan, and Jayla. The building will be surrounded and every guard in the tri-state area will be inside."

She took a deep breath. "Good. I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed then."

Layla had already gone back to the Metro Court to change.

Before she had the chance to walk away, Jason pulled her down onto his lap. Fisting her hair in his hands, he pressed his lips onto hers and she wrapped her hands around his neck as they their tongues dueled and they hungrily attacked each other. Coming up for air, they slowly pulled apart as they stared into each other's eyes.

Evangeline smiled. "It's amazing how easily you can make my toes curl."

Jason frowned. "That expression has always kind of freaked me out."

She laughed. "I have to go take a shower," she said totally unconvincing.

Jason eyes are filled with lust. "I think you need some help getting to those hard to reach places," he said moving his hand between her legs.

She trembled and bit her lip. "Jason," she breathed out as his hand traveled up to her breasts and lightly circled her nipple.

He nibbled on her ear and said, "Yes, my love."

Just feeling his breath against her skin is exciting her.

Jason undid her jeans and slid his hands down her pants and touched her clit.

Evangeline started panting as his finger flicked over it as then he sunk another one inside of her. "Oh—God—yes," she moaned as he slowly brought her to a climax.

He pulled his hand out and picked her up and went upstairs and then put her down in the bathroom and turned on the shower. They kissed in between taking off their clothes and then Jason sat her up on the counter and sucked and nipped at her nipples. "Jason, please," she said as her body ached for him to be inside of her.

Pulling her into him, she wrapped herself around his hips as he carried her into the shower. The water flowed over their bodies as their fevered kisses further heated their arousals.

Jason pushed her up against the wall and entered her with one hard thrust. Evangeline melted onto his cock as Jason furiously moved in and out of her wetness. "Fuck," Jason grunted as the sensation of his quick, hard strokes sent a chill through his body. "Oh God, I'm going to cum," Evangeline blurted out as the orgasm slammed through her body. Feeling her heat and tightening of her walls sent Jason over the edge too. "Eva," he said loudly as released himself into her quivering body. His head was lying over her heart and he stayed inside of her for a few minutes before moving.

"I just can't get enough of you," he said before kissing her lips.

Evangeline smiled. "Well I hope you enjoyed it because Layla is going to kick your ass for making me so late."

Jason grinned. "I'll make it up to her. I heard someone mention that Drake is performing at the University." That is Layla's favorite music artist.

Evangeline laughed. "If you get her tickets for that, I'll never hear the end of it."

He turned her around so he could wash her back. "I love you baby."

She will never get tired of hearing him say that. "I love you too."


	13. Showdown

Evangeline rushed into the elevator with Cody. "She's going to kill me," she said under her breath.

"Not with me around."

"My sister can put up a pretty good fight."

Cody nodded. "I'm sure she can, but if anything happened to you, I'd have Jason to deal with and his stare alone trumps Layla."

Evangeline laughed. "I guess you have a point."

They got off the elevator and Cody went over to the bar. Layla's glare sought out Evangeline like a heated missile, and Eva rushed over to the table. "I'm so sorry," she said before sitting down.

Layla rolled her eyes. "You two were having sex weren't you?"

Evangeline blushed and started laughing. "Why would you assume that?"

"Unfortunately, I know that look," Layla said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry. We haven't had a lot of alone time."

"Never apologize for being happy. So, since we're talking about your sex life. What happened with John?" The last Layla had heard they were hot and heavy.

Evangeline frowned. "I broke up with him."

Layla smiled. "For Jason?" she said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up."

"They are both hot, so it's not like you could have gone wrong either way."

The waiter interrupted them and they ordered.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Eva asked.

"No, but that guard you had with you was mighty fine."

"You like Cody huh?"

Layla nodded. "That one at the apartment this afternoon is gorgeous too."

"That was Johnny. He's a lady's man."

"I can see why," she said studying her sister. "You look happy sis."

"I am. I had given up on being with Jason and I was happy with John, but there's something about Jason that takes it to another level for me."

Layla nodded. "Mom will be happy. She always liked Jason more."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "That is because he knows how to play her." Jason isn't always a talker, but for some reason he could say two words to her mother and she got all giddy.

Layla grinned. "John sure didn't. I thought she was going to stab him the last time we all ate together."

Evangeline chuckled. "I think she just resented him because he wasn't Jason. John has always been nice to her."

"Well, you better not run off and elope or she'll have your head," she said making a swiping motion across her neck.

They ate and chatted some more; getting caught up on all of the gossip. Cody followed them to Layla's room, trying to pretend that he didn't notice that Layla was flirting with him.

They went inside of the room and Cody stood out in the hallway. He thought he heard something around the corner and he went to check it out and that's when Heather hit him over the head with a vase.

"That must have hurt," she said smiling.

Stepping over his body, she rounded the corner and waited for Evangeline to come out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Well, I better get back. Jayla should be home by now," Evangeline said walking over to Layla and giving her a hug. "Come by tomorrow and we'll have lunch."

Layla smiled. "Just make sure Cody is with you."

Eva winked and walked into the hallway. The door shut and she felt the gun pressed into her back.

"Don't make a sound. Walk to the elevator and get on," Heather said quietly.

Evangeline tried to compose herself and did as she was told, gasping when she saw Cody's body and praying silently that he is okay. They went around another corner and she pressed the elevator button. When it opened, Heather made sure it was empty and then pushed her inside and Evangeline prayed that she will get out of this unscathed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Layla glanced at the desk and realized that Evangeline had left her purse. She grabbed it and ran out of the room and saw Cody lying on the floor. "Oh my God," she said dropping to the floor and feeling for his pulse. His head is bleeding badly, but he is still alive.

She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and called Jason. "Pick up," she yelled in tears. "Evangeline needs you."

Finally, after the fourth ring, Jason answered. "Hello?"

"It's Layla. Jason, you need to get over to the Metro Court."

Jason's heart jumped. "What's wrong?"

Johnny and Carly noted his tone which got their full attention.

"I think Evangeline was taken."

"Where is Cody?"

"Someone hit him over the head with a vase. He's out cold."

"Stay with him. I'll send some guys over," he said ending the call.

Jason looked at Johnny. "Get everyone you can over to the Metro Court. Cody is down and Evangeline is missing."

Johnny nodded. "I'll get over there."

Jason cut him off. "No. I need you to stay here with Carly and Jayla."

"Okay," he said before dialing his phone.

Carly just waved at Jason. "Go, I'll call Sonny."

Jason nodded and ran out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Heather pushed Evangeline into the parking garage. "Keep walking, we're almost there."

Todd hit his steering wheel. "Damn it! You crazy bitch," he said as he opened the door. He had followed Heather to make sure she stayed on track and apparently, his suspicions were right on the mark.

He stepped out and held his gun up. "Get away from her," he growled.

Evangeline's mouth dropped open. "Todd?"

Heather smirked. "What's it to you?

"Put the gun down and step away from her now!"

"No. She's mine," Heather said angrily. "You need to leave."

Evangeline wasn't sure what was going on. "Todd, how did you find me?"

Todd's eyes locked on hers. "I'm attending a convention."

"For whack-a-doos," Heather said under her breath.

"Do you know her?"

Heather pushed Eva with the butt of the gun, "You ask too many questions."

Todd's flicked off the safety as he moved forward. "Heather step back now or so help me God..."

"You'll what?" Heather asked taunting him.

"Fuck this," Todd said. He pulled the trigger and Heather crumpled to the ground. He ran up to Evangeline and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

She is shaking. "Yes. I just don't understand why you know her."

Todd spun them around as Jason's SUV came to a screech in front of him and he jumped out.

Jason's gun was raised and he yelled, "Step away from her now!"

Todd grinned and pointed the gun at Evangeline. "I can't do that."

"Todd, what are you doing?"

"This isn't what I had planned, but you're coming with me," he said backing them up towards his car.

Jason moved closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mob boy."

"Let her go and I won't kill you," Jason growled.

Todd stopped moving and started laughing. "Why would I even believe that? Of course you're going to kill me. It's what you do."

"I can't let you leave here with her, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it going to be?"

Todd smirked. "Is there a third choice?"

Jason just glared at him.

"You have no sense of humor."

Jason looked at Evangeline who was eying him frantically. He made a movement with his eyes and she nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and then stomped her heel into Todd's foot, causing him to yell and loosen his grip. Quickly, she ran behind a huge pillar and Todd was left standing there exposed.

"Drop the gun," Jason said slowly.

Todd was still grimacing in pain, but he dropped it and then held his hands up.

Jason was trying to control his anger but it was getting the best of him. "Now you die."

"Drop the gun Morgan!" Mac's voice called out.

Jason closed his eyes and lowered his weapon. Of all the stupid times the PCPD show up, this was by far the most frustrating. He put it on the ground and Mac and several officers ran past him. One of them cuffed Jason and Evangeline came out of hiding. "Stop it. He saved me," she said crying.

Mac walked up to her. "What happened?"

She told him quickly, never taking her eyes from Jason's.

"Okay, let him go."

They took off his handcuffs and Evangeline ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay baby. I've got you," Jason whispered soothingly.

After she finally started to calm down, he put her into the SUV. They made their way out of the parking garage as they watched Todd being shoved into the back of the police car.

Jason gripped her hand and drove back to the penthouse. "You okay?"

Evangeline nodded. "I'm just in shock. I would have never guessed that Todd would do that to me. He was going to take Jayla."

Jason shook his head. "I'm just glad this is over with and you're both safe."

He parked the truck and walked around to her door and opened it. She slid down in front of him and he hugged her again and held her face as he lovingly stared into her eyes. "Evangeline, marry me. I can't live without you. You and Jayla belong with me and I want us to be a family. I'm completely committed to you and my daughter."

Evangeline's eyes filled with tears. "Yes Jason, I will marry you."

He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed, his elation written all over his face. Finally, he would get the family he always wanted.


	14. Heart and Soul

Jason went out with Sonny the next day on a mission to find a ring. They entered one of Sonny's old haunts and looked around.

"Hey Sal," Sonny said shaking the older gentleman's hand.

"Sonny Corinthos, I haven't seen you for a while. How's that beautiful wife of yours?" Sal asked.

"Still beautiful," Sonny said grinning. "I need your help."

"You name it."

"This is my business partner, Jason. He needs an engagement ring for his fiancé."

Sal smiled. "Come with me."

He led them over to a counter and then disappeared into the back and brought out a folded black cloth. Opening it, he pushed it towards them and Jason and Sonny studied several engagement ring sets.

"That one's nice," Sonny said pointing to a pear shaped diamond.

Jason nodded. It is nice, but he isn't sure if it is what he's looking for.

Sal held up his finger and came back into the room with a special ring. "Before I open this, tell me about your fiancé."

A smile began to form on Jason's lips. "She's stunning. I've never met anyone else like her. She's funny and sweet, yet she can be fierce when she needs to be and she glows."

Sal opened up a box and Jason caught his breath. "This is a 5.1 carat canary cushion cut diamond. It has a very high IF clarity. It is on an eternity band and also has two half carat diamonds on either side. There is a matching wedding band that has canary diamonds every two stones as well."

Jason looked over at Sonny who grinned. "Do you think it's too big?"

Sal turned and walked into the back and soon came out with his wife. "This is my wife. She's not really flashy, but when she saw that ring come in, it took her breath away."

The woman smiled at Jason and put it on her hand. "It's large and not something I'd normally like, but my goodness I can't stop staring at it. I think your girl will be lucky to have it. It's stunning and very unique."

Jason smiled at her. "Thank you."

She took the ring off and Jason held it.

"It's beautiful. You should get it for her," Sonny said.

When the man told Jason the cost he didn't even blink because money really didn't mean a lot to him. Evangeline is going to have that ring no matter what and he can't wait to see it on her finger. It is already her size, so Jason took it home with him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That night, they had a big dinner at Sonny's house. Layla came and Jason asked Monica and Alan. They were settling down to eat when there is a knock on the door. Jason got up to get it and grinned and put his finger up to his lips as he opened it. Lisa Williamson smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

She tucked her arm in his and they walked to the dining room. Jayla saw her first and reached out for her, babbling away. Evangeline turned and gasped. "Oh my God, mom. What are you doing here?"

Lisa smiled. "I had to come see you and make sure that you have recovered."

She gave her mom a kiss and handed her Jayla. Lisa doted on her and then Jason introduced her to everyone. Sonny had retrieved another chair and place setting, so she sat and then gave Layla a kiss as Evangeline fixed her a plate.

"Welcome to my home Mrs. Williamson."

"Please, call me Lisa. It's very lovely."

Sonny smiled.

They all ate and chatted and once dinner was finished, Jason walked around the table and held out his hand to Evangeline. She stood up and he got down on one knee. "I thought that you deserved for me to do this right."

Evangeline grinned.

"I love you, Evangeline. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. You and Jayla are my heart and soul. Will you please marry me?" Jason asked taking the ring box out of his pocket.

He opened it and Evangeline's eyes almost popped out. "Oh my God!"

"Is that a yes?"

Evangeline shook her head. "Yes. Of course it's a yes." She couldn't stop grinning.

Jason put the ring on her finger and then stood and was immediately hugged and kissed as everyone clapped.

"Let me see that ring. You can snog later," Carly yelled.

Evangeline ran around the table and Carly almost choked. "Wow. Jason, you outdid yourself." She wasn't sure she had ever seen a ring so exquisite.

Eva let everyone could see it closely.

"You have very good taste, Jason," Lisa said smiling. "I already consider you a part of the family, but it's nice you want to make it official."

Jason kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

The happy couple slipped away for a minute. "I can't believe you. It's the most beautiful diamond I've ever seen."

"So are you," he said gently kissing her lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sucked her lips and then dipped his tongue back into her mouth.

They came up for air and then Jason smiled at her. "Do you think anyone would notice if we left?"

Evangeline chuckled. "Yes."

"Do you think your sister would watch Jayla for us tonight?"

Carly walked into the room. "You're just trying to insult me."

Jason shook his head. "Carly, you get her all the time."

Carly pouted. "I know, but she's a girl."

Evangeline laughed as everyone filed into the living room behind her and she addressed Layla. "Can you watch Jayla tonight? You can stay at our house."

Layla grinned. "Sure." She knows exactly what they'll be up to.

"Where is my mother staying?" Evangeline asked.

"I'm right next to your sister at the hotel."

Evangeline smiled and glanced around the room, so grateful for everyone there. Grabbing her purse and then Jason's hand she said, "Well, we're going to get going then."

Sonny chuckled. "See you guys later."

They kissed Jayla goodbye and hurried to the car.

Sliding into their seats, they didn't even bother buckling themselves in before Jason pulled her head towards him and started ravishing her mouth. His hand moved up her thigh and then pushed aside her underwear and he slipped a finger inside of her. He almost groaned and then pulled back to looked at her. "You're so wet."

"Do you even understand what your kisses do to me?" she asked giving him a sultry look.

Jason's eyes narrowed with lust. "Let's get out of here."

He started driving.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." He took her hand in his and soon they were on a curvy road.


	15. Life Plans

Jason finally pulled into a driveway and then jumped out and ran around to Evangeline's door to open it. She had already undone her wrap dress and he could see her lacy bra and underwear. "Damn," he said before tugging her into him as he pressed her up against the door and rocked his hips. Just the feel of his rather large bulge made her moan. "Jason," she said breathlessly. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind into him.

Jason groaned as he kissed her neck and then grabbed her ass so he could push into her harder.

He walked them to the front door and then pushed her up against it and they started making out again until Jason suddenly stopped so their gaze could lock.

"I want to make you come," Evangeline said before licking her lips. All she could think about was pleasing him and how much she wants to make him feel good.

Jason growled and shoved the key into the lock. They crashed into the house and he locked the door before heading to the stairs and then practically running up them. He placed her on the bed and then ripped his shirt off. Evangeline managed to get the get the rest of her dress off before Jason pounced on her. They kissed and felt each other up before she managed to roll them over. After sitting up, she wickedly stared at him while she took off her bra. His hands quickly moved to capture them again and after one good squeeze, he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples and then tweaked them with his fingers. On a mission, Eva grabbed his hands and pushed them to the side and then slowly leaned forward and kissed her way down his body.

The feel of her lips and tongue, barely touching his body made him shiver and when she finally made it to her target, Jason held his breath as she touched his erection and then watched it disappear into her mouth. "Eva," he moaned as she stroked him and then sucked her way down his shaft, working Jason into a frenzy before he pulled her up and flipped them over.

"My turn," he said, before taking his time to explore her body. By the time he reached her clit, Evangeline was already coming undone.

He loves the noises she is making and it just made him want to please her more as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive bud. Unable to hold back any longer, Evangeline completely lost it. Jason continued to ravish her until she was a quivering mess.

Jason began kissing his way up her body. "Do you want me baby?" he asked as Evangeline gasped.

"Yes," she breathed out slowly as he finally found her mouth.

After a few minutes of savoring her, he pulled back and then flipped her over and she got up on her knees and spread her legs. "Fuck," Jason said under his breath. With one thrust he was deep inside of her and Evangeline grunted as Jason wiggled his hips before starting to thunder in and out of her. She clutched the comforter and rocked into him as he moved forward. They started a hard and fast rhythm until they came loudly and then collapsed exhausted onto the bed.

Jason ran his hand down her back. "I love you so much."

Eva smiled. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lying next to her, Jason watched the rise and fall of her chests as she slept. Without a doubt, she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Everything about her is perfect and he can't believe that he is lucky enough to have found her. He wants to marry her right away because she is it for him.

Evangeline's eyes flutter open and she smiles. "Are you watching me sleep again?"

Jason grinned and nodded.

"I hope I wasn't drooling," she said before reaching up to touch his face. He is so handsome and the way he looks at her always takes her breath away.

"You weren't," he said as he captured her hand and kissed it.

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"Evangeline, I don't want to wait to marry you."

His soft and raspy voice caressed her ears and she smiled as she snuggled into him. "I don't have to have some big elaborate ceremony, but I do want our family and friends there."

"How about next week?" Jason asked knowing that she'll probably freak.

Evangeline sat up. "Next week? That's not enough time. I have to find a dress and send out invites." She stopped because of the look on Jason's face. "Are you teasing me?"

"Kind of. I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd agree to it, but how about a month?"

Eva thought it over. "I think that could work. Do you have any idea where we can have it?"

"There's a vacant mansion next door to Sonny's. We could decorate it however we want on the inside and then have the wedding in the back."

Evangeline shrugged. "It's sounds doable. Can we go look at it tomorrow?"

"Sure," Jason said rubbing her back.

"Are we going to live in the penthouse indefinitely?"

"I'm willing to start looking for a house or have something built."

Evangeline understands the need for safety. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we live."

Jason smiled as he pulled her down to him and gave her a kiss.

"So, how big of a house are we going to need?" he asked curiously. They hadn't really talked about having more children.

"I don't know. Eventually, I'd love to have a little boy," she said thinking about how cute he'd be.

"I would have ten kids with you if you wanted."

Eva chuckled. "Ten huh? That is about eight more than I ever imagined having."

"So you only want two?"

"I don't know. I think we'll play that by ear." Planning their life together made her happier than she had ever been.

"Are you going to try and join a firm here or start one of your own?"

"I've been giving that some thought and I'm not sure yet. Alexis Davis-Lansing is looking for a partner. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do. She's good. I could see you two hitting if off."

Eva smiled. "I can't wait to meet Diane. From what Carly says, she's fun."

Jason rolled his eyes. "She's a very interesting woman."

Seeing Jason's reaction made her want to meet Diane sooner rather than later. Not many people got a rise out of him.

"So, how many groomsmen am I going to have to conjure up?" Jason asked curiously. He knew that Sonny was going to be his best man, but he needed more to go on.

"Well, Nora will be my matron of honor and Carly and Layla will be my bridesmaids.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" she said smiling up at him. "Did you think I was going to have eighteen of them or something?"

Jason chuckled. "No, but I was hoping you wouldn't say too many." Jason figured that he'd ask Johnny and Francis to stand up for him as well.

"Are we inviting your parents?" Jason didn't bring them up too much, so she wasn't sure where they stood.

"I guess. We've been on better terms lately. My sister Emily is coming back to town in a few weeks, so it will be good timing," Jason said thinking about the last time he had seen her. She was doing some medical research in Greece so she could be near Nikolas.

"I can include Emily as a bridesmaid if you want."

"She'd probably like that, but you don't have too."

"You'll have to come up with another groomsman."

Jason grimaced as Evangeline chuckled.

"So, when do I meet the parents?"

Jason sighed. "I'll set something up tomorrow."

Jason had told Evangeline stories about the Quartermaines, so she was looking forward to meeting them because they sounded entertaining.

"Well, I say we get some good use out of this house. Want to take a bath with me?"

"I would love too," Jason said rolling off the bed. It wasn't his normal thing, but taking her in the water really sounded like a good idea.

She watched him walk across the room. His body is so hot she almost made him come back to bed.

"I know you're staring at my butt," he called out much to her delight.

Eva chuckled. "I'm staring at everything," she said accentuating the last word.

Jason turned around with a big smile and then disappeared.

They made love again in the bathtub before finally settling in for the night.


	16. Good News

The next day brought a flurry of activity. Jason took Evangeline to see the property.

"It's beautiful here," she said as she perused the area. It has a large foyer and an open floor plan. They can add tables and have plenty of room for a small dance floor. "I think this will work. Let's see the back yard."

Jason took her hand and led her out onto a deck.

Evangeline smiled. There is a fountain that reminds her of Italy and a lush lawn. It is April, so by May all the flowers will be in bloom. It is very intimate. "I think it will be perfect." She never wanted anything really big, but this is a happy medium.

Jason smiled. "Good. I'll have Diane lease it. Now, we just need a date." He wants to make the day perfect for her.

Evangeline opened her phone and pulled up the calendar. "I think May 17 is good, since the weekend before that is Mother's day."

Jason nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Evangeline wrapped her arms around him. "I'll send out the invites by tomorrow."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that evening, Jason knocked on the mansion door.

"Jason," Alice said opening up the door. "It's good to see you."

Jason nodded. "Thanks Alice. Is everyone home?"

"They are all sitting in there debating on what you're going to tell them. It's quite entertaining actually. Tracy thinks that you're moving away. Monica thinks that you've decided to leave the mob and Edward is convinced that you're going to jail."

Jason shook his head. "They are all wrong," he said following her into the living room.

"Jason," Monica said smiling, "It's so good to see you." It wasn't often that Jason showed up at their home. Ever since Lila died, he didn't like being there.

Jason hugged her and then Alan. Edward grunted at him and Tracy just rolled her eyes.

"Sit down," Alan said offering him a seat. "What brings you here?"

"I have some news."

Monica held her breath.

"It's nothing bad. In fact, it's wonderful," Jason said smiling.

Edward frowned. He wasn't used to Jason showing so much emotion. "Are you on drugs?"

Monica scowled at him and Jason just chuckled. "No grandfather, I'm not on drugs. I'm getting married."

Monica's eyes grew big. "To who?" She didn't even think Jason was seeing anyone.

"Her name is Evangeline. She's a lawyer from Pennsylvania."

"That's convenient," Edward mumbled.

Alan smiled. "Wow, I can't wait to meet her."

"Yes Jason, please don't hide her from us," Monica said.

"I won't. I promise to bring her by soon."

Alan frowned. "Wasn't there an Evangeline admitted to the hospital recently, Monica?" He hadn't seen her, but he had heard about some kind drama that involved Heather Webber.

Jason nodded. "Yes, she was in the hospital briefly, but she is fine now."

"Thank God," Monica said.

"There's something else."

"There always is," Edward said under his breath.

"Go ahead son," Alan said.

Jason cleared his throat. "We have a daughter named Jayla who will be one next week. She's named after me and Lila."

Now everyone is speechless.

Edward grinned. "A grandchild? It's about time," he said jovially.

"I can't believe this. Oh Jason, you have to get her over here now," Monica said.

Jason is kind of taken aback. "I think they are on a play date."

"Please Jason. Don't make us wait," Alan said.

Jason sighed. "Okay." He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Eva.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"I just put Jayla in her car seat to go over to Carly's. Are you still at your parent's house?"

"Yes. They are requesting your presence now."

Eva grinned. "Really?"

"Do you think you can come over here first?"

"I'm not really dressed for that," she said looking down at her jeans and sneakers.

"I don't think they will care what you are wearing, honey," Jason said as he noted the smiles that met him.

"Okay, give me the address."

"Johnny knows how to get here."

Evangeline glanced at Johnny who had just slipped into the driver's seat, "Okay, we'll be right over."

Jason ended the call. "She's on her way."

"Splendid," Edward said clapping his hands together.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline put her hair down while Johnny drove. "I really should have changed."

Johnny smiled. "You look fine."

"I would have rather made a better first impression."

"Honestly, I don't think they will care. They do have many issues, but I think they will be so happy to see that baby and you, that they will not be paying attention to your outfit."

"I hope you're right."

They pulled up to the door and Eva hopped out and then grabbed Jayla and her diaper bag and walked to the front door.

Alice opened it with a big grin on her face. "Welcome, Ms. Evangeline."

Eva grinned. "Thank you."

"I'm Alice, come on in."

Jayla smiled at Alice and then she led them into the living room. Jason got up and Jayla reached for him. "Da da," she said loudly.

Monica put her hands over her mouth and started to tear up. "She's so beautiful Jason."

"Everyone, this is Evangeline and Jayla," Jason said smiling. "This is my father, Alan."

Alan gave her a hug. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Thank you."

"This is my mother, Monica."

Monica got up and gave her a hug. "You are both gorgeous," she said looking back and forth between Jayla and Evangeline.

"Thanks."

"He is my grandfather, Edward."

Eva approached him and Edward stood. "Welcome to the family," he said grinning and then hugged her tightly. "Now, give me my grandbaby," he said looking over at Jason.

Jason handed Jayla to him and she smiled and patted his face. He sat down with her and then Jason noticed Tracy. "And this is my Aunt Tracy."

Eva held out her hand and they shook. "It's nice to meet you. I have to say, I was really looking forward to meeting you especially. I'm very impressed with your business accomplishments."

Tracy is shocked and isn't sure what to say. "Thank you," she finally managed to sputter out.

Evangeline walked back over to Edward and Jayla. "Well played," he said under his breath.

Eva winked at him and kissed Jayla on the cheek and then sat next to Jason.

"You have five more minutes, Edward, and then I'm baby jacking you," Monica said sternly.

Edward waved her off and continued to play.

"So, tell me about yourself," Alan said giving Evangeline his attention.

"Well, I'm a lawyer and I grew up in Pennsylvania. I also can play the piano and I sing and I have a sister named Layla."

Edward glanced in her direction. "I would love to hear you sing."

"Maybe I'll sing at the reception."

"I would love that," Jason said happily. It had been a while since he had gotten to hear her and he loves her voice.

"When is the wedding?" Monica asked getting up and taking Jayla from Edward.

"It's very soon, May 17th. I hope you all can make it. Jason and I didn't want to wait."

Everyone is shocked, but assures them that they will attend.

"I'll be sending the invites tomorrow."

They stayed for another hour and then said their goodbyes.

Monica walked them out. "Evangeline, please don't be a stranger. We would love to get to know you and Jayla better. You are always welcome here."

Evangeline smiled. "Thank you, Monica. I'll try to set up something for next week."

Monica grinned. "Thank you."

She shut the door and walked back into the living room. "Well?"

"She's really nice," Alan said impressed.

"That little girl is beyond cute. She is going to have us all wrapped." Edward stood.

"Where are you going?" Tracy asked.

"I'm going to have Alice go to the toy store. She needs something to play with when she comes over here."

"Don't go too crazy Edward. I don't want to scare off Evangeline." Monica chuckled as he frowned.

"Pashaw, she isn't going anywhere. Did you see the way she looked at Jason?"

Alan smiled. He had noticed it too.

"She's hooked on our boy and the feeling is quite mutual," Edward said before leaving the room.

Alan and Monica hugged. "I hope they throw a big birthday party for Jayla."

"Me too."


	17. Connections

Jason and Evangeline went to Sonny's house for dinner.

"I'm sorry we missed the play date," Eva said handing Jayla to Carly.

"It's okay. I understand. How did it go?"

Evangeline smiled. "It went way better than I expected."

"You should have seen her work Tracy."

Carly chuckled. "You took my advice then?"

Jason can't hide his surprise.

"Yup, it worked like a charm." She still wants to talk to Tracy about business. She had googled her and meant every word.

"Where is Layla?" Carly asked.

"She's fawning over Cody." The guard is doing much better due to Layla's excellent care.

Carly chuckled.

"We have something major we need to discuss," Jason said changing the subject.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"It's Jayla's first birthday next week. What are we going to do?"

Evangeline sat back. "I've been thinking about that. We could rent a place out."

"We could have it here," Carly said.

"The Quartermaines at the Corinthos compound?" Sonny said. "Now that would be interesting."

"Well, all of you are just going to have to play nice," Evangeline said before popping an olive into her mouth.

Carly smirked. "You just don't know what you're asking."

"Well, you know what? I'm going to make an executive decision. We're having it at the Quartermaines because it's big. I can have a tent set up outside and a jumper. Michael can invite some friends so he won't be bored. What was your friend's name at Kelly's with the baby?" she asked turning to Jason.

"Liz?"

"Yeah, invite her and the little one."

Carly rolled her eyes which Evangeline ignored.

"Alexis has a two year old named Molly," Jason added. "I can call her up."

Carly sighed. "I'll help you with a list."

Evangeline smiled. "Great."

"How do you know that the Quartermaines will agree?" Sonny asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You should have seen them. They were like baby vultures."

Carly laughed.

"Then it's settled. I'll call Monica," Evangeline said before standing. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Jason put in the passcode and handed it to her. She found Monica's number and dialed it.

"Jason?"

"No, it's actually Evangeline."

Monica smiled. "Hi, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you were willing to let us have Jayla's birthday party at the mansion."

"I would be thrilled."

"Good, maybe we can have lunch tomorrow and discuss all of the details."

"How about you meet me here at 1:00 p.m.?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then," Evangeline said ending the call. "See, she is very excited." She sat on Jason's lap. "Our baby is going to have the best party ever."

Jason smiled. He isn't used to Evangeline being so extravagant, but he is happy she wants to go overboard because he does too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Evangeline met with Alexis.

"It's very nice to meet you Evangeline," Alexis said perusing her resume. "You have a very impressive record."

Eva smiled. "Thank you."

"When I opened this practice, I had hopes that my husband would be my partner, but he's currently the DA."

"I'm very familiar with Mr. Lansing," Evangeline said. She had done her homework.

"Good, then you know that he's ruthless and that winning against him can be a challenge," Alexis said studying Eva.

"I'm not easily intimated. And I have no qualms doing whatever is necessary to win."

Alexis smiled. Even though Evangeline is clearly beautiful, she can tell that she's really smart as well. "Good. I love my husband, but when we're on opposite sides in the courtroom, all bets are off."

"There's one more thing that you should know. I don't have to disclose this, but I would feel rather uncomfortable if you weren't aware of it."

Alexis bit her lip. "What's that?"

"I'm engaged to Jason Morgan."

Alexis took her glasses off and laid them on the table. "I'm actually aware of that already. I know Jason. I don't approve of what he does for a living, but I do know that he has a good heart. So, I guess what I'm saying is that I can handle it."

"Alexis, I'm very good at what I do and I think I could definitely be an asset to you. I really hope that you'll consider me."

Alexis smiled. "You have it."

"What?"

"You have it," she said standing up. "If you want the partnership, it's yours."

Evangeline grinned. "Thank you so much!"

"I got a call earlier from Nora Buchanon."

Eva's eyes grew big. "What?"

"She called out of the blue and told me that you were in town and that I'd be a fool if I didn't hunt you down and hire you."

Evangeline was pleasantly surprised.

"Nora and I attended a conference in New York several years back and had a blast. We keep in touch from time to time. I was surprised to hear from her, but very grateful."

"Well, she'll be here for my wedding in May, maybe you could attend?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

There is a knock on the door. "Sorry, your nanny is here."

Alexis frowned and stood. She watched as her nanny walked in the door with Molly. "What's wrong?"

"I have a family emergency. My mother is in the hospital," Viola said.

Alexis nodded and took the baby and the diaper bag. "I'll take her. You go ahead. I hope everything turns out okay."

Molly grinned at her mom.

"Evangeline, this is Molly."

Eva smiled at the little girl and was rewarded with a big grin in return. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Alexis said handing Molly off.

Molly happily held onto Eva as she sat down. "She's adorable. I'm having a birthday party for my daughter next Saturday. I hope you can come."

Alexis made a face. "Will Sonny be there?"

Eva stopped making faces at Molly and looked over at Alexis. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well, my husband Ric and Sonny are half-brothers and they don't really get along very well. Jason really isn't a fan."

"Look, you don't have to come, but I would love it if you did. I can talk to Jason if you want to bring Ric."

Alexis nodded. "Let me talk it over with him."

"So, when do I start?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Not at all."

"Your office will be next door," Alexis said handing her a key. "You can sign all of the paperwork tomorrow."

There was a knock on the door. "Diane is here."

"Okay."

"The Diane?" Evangeline asked. "I haven't met her yet."

"Then you are in for a treat."

Diane came barreling through the door. "Oh my goodness. You have a full house."

"Diane, this is Evangeline, my new partner."

Diane smirked. "Well, well. You're the Evangeline I've heard so much about. You already have a reputation that I like," she said smiling. "And very good taste in shoes," she said as she perused them.

Evangeline smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Alexis frowned. "I need to find a babysitter."

"I can take her with me. I am going to be in the penthouse with Jayla all afternoon."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," she said smiling up at Molly.

"That would be wonderful. I'm out of court by 5:00."

"I'll see you then."

Alexis kissed Molly and then handed Eva the diaper bag. "If there are any problems, call me."

"Bye ladies."

Alexis watched them until they were out of sight and then her head turned towards Diane. "I just let my baby go to Jason Morgan's house. My husband is going to kill me."

Diane grinned wickedly. "What Ric doesn't know won't hurt him."


	18. Babysitting

Evangeline happily played with the girls until Jason came home briefly to grab some papers.

"Is that Molly Lansing?"

"Yup. Alexis, my new partner, needed an emergency babysitter."

Jason joined them on the floor. "Congratulations," he said before giving her a quick kiss. "I knew you would get it." Jayla crawled over to him and he lifted her into the air. She laughed and Molly soon followed her.

"Hi Molly," Jason said sitting her on his lap. Molly grinned at him. "If Ric could see this right now, he'd have a heart attack."

Evangeline chuckled. "So, what's the deal with Ric?"

"He and Sonny don't get along. They are kind of in a truce right now, but Ric had made it his mission, at one point, to bring Sonny down."

Molly crawled back over to Evangeline. "Hi Molly girl. It's almost time for your nap."

Jason stood with Jayla still in his arms. "I'll get her bottle."

Evangeline grabbed Molly and followed him into the kitchen. "It's kind of weird having two around at once, but not as bad as I thought it would be."

Jason smiled. "Does that mean you are ready?"

"Hell no, but we can still practice."

Jason kissed her as Molly reached up and touched his hair. He pulled back and munched on the baby's fingers as she laughed. Jayla laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Somebody is sleepy," he said before kissing her on the head.

They grabbed the bottles and went back out into the living room and put them down in the playpen.

"I have to go back. But first..." Jason pulled her into him. "I need another kiss."

Evangeline tugged his head down and Jason started to pepper light kisses on her lips. She yelped as he dipped her, kissing her soundly. Bringing her back up, he grinned and said, "When Jayla goes to sleep tonight, it's on."

"Bring it," she said wickedly.

He patted her on the butt and then grabbed the folder and his keys.

Evangeline sat on the couch and folded some of Jayla's clothes for a while and then got out her computer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric glanced at his phone. "Alexis?"

"Hi, I'm on a quick break. I need you to go pick up Molly?"

"Where is she?" he asked as he rearranged some paperwork on his desk.

"Um, she's at Jason Morgan's penthouse."

"What?" Ric yelled.

She cringed as she held the phone away from her head for a second. "I'm sorry. Viola had an emergency. I hired a new partner, Evangeline, and she happens to be engaged to Jason. She offered to help me out," Alexis said running out of breath.

"We'll talk about this later," he said before hanging up the phone.

He got up and grabbed his keys and headed towards Jason's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline totally lost track of time and before she knew it, there was a knock on the door.

Johnny peeked his head inside. "It's Ric Lansing."

Evangeline is surprised. "Okay." She watched him curiously, noting that he didn't seem very happy. "Hello Mr. Lansing. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Evangeline," she said putting on a killer smile.

Ric seemed to hesitate, but then returned it. "It's nice to meet you too. I hear you are now Alexis's new partner." Ric studied her. He didn't understand how Jason did it, noting how gorgeous Eva is.

"That's right. I look forward to beating you in court."

Ric chuckled. "Is that right?"

"Yes. You better bring your 'A' game."

"I always do."

"Your daughter is just adorable and she and Jayla got along very well," she said walking towards the playpen.

"Jayla?" Ric said as he followed. When he saw the baby his stunned expression almost made her laugh. "Jason and Lila," he muttered.

"Yes."

The girls are awake and smiling at them.

"She's beautiful," Ric said quietly.

"Thank you."

Evangeline picked up Molly. "Bye sweetie," she said kissing her as Molly babbled. She handed her to Ric. "I'll get your diaper bag," Evangeline said as she walked to the couch to retrieve it. After handing it to Ric, she picked up her child who grinned at their guests.

"Hi," Ric said smiling back. "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"It was my pleasure. I hope that they become good friends."

Ric bit his tongue. Just because he didn't get along with Jason, doesn't mean that their daughters couldn't be friends, but part of him still hated the idea. "That will be nice," he said diplomatically.

Evangeline led the way to the door and then opened it for him.

"Thanks again," Ric said as Eva and Jayla waved goodbye.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason threw down his keys and lifted his daughter from the playpen. She squealed and grinned as he pretended to snack on her.

"Where is your mommy?" He stopped for a second and sniffed. "Something smells really good."

He moved into the kitchen where Evangeline is singing to the radio as she cooks. He stops in the doorway as they watched her. Jason grinned as she did vocal runs; acting them out dramatically. Jayla finally started trying to sing with her and Eva looked up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he said before approaching her. "I love your voice."

She grinned. "Thank you. I made a pot roast."

"It smells delicious." Their lips quickly touched and then parted.

"It's almost ready. Give me five minutes," she said before walking back over to the stove.

"What time did Alexis come over?"

Eva glanced in his direction. Actually, Ric came to pick her up. Alexis was stuck in court."

Jason made a face.

"Baby, I know you don't like Ric, but Molly and Jayla were so cute together. Can you try to keep the peace?"

Jason sighed and then groaned. "I'll try, but Ric is a dick on a good day."-

Eva chuckled. "He did seem a little high strung, but I won him over and also threatened him."

"With what?"

"That I was going to kick his butt in court."

"Did you now?"

Evangeline nodded. "He took it well and I think he respected me for it."

"Just be careful with him. He's capable of just about anything."

"Duly noted. Dinner's ready."

Jason put Jayla in her high chair and they sat at the table. Evangeline fed Jayla some cereal in between eating her food.

"This is so good," Jason said as he finished. He took the cereal bowl from Eva and fed Jayla the rest so Eva could eat while it is still hot.

"We make a great team."

"I always knew that."

Evangeline made a funny sound and rolled her eyes.

Jayla laughed and cereal went flying onto Jason. Evangeline cracked up and then retrieved a towel.

"Jayla Nicole Morgan, you're in trouble," Jason said looking at his daughter who seemed to be really proud of herself.

Evangeline wiped off his face and Jason pulled her into his arms. "Ewww you've got cereal all over you."

Jason ripped off his shirt and pulled her closer. "Better?"

Evangeline stared at him in lust. "Better," she said before kissing him.

Jayla banged on her tray to get their attention. Evangeline grinned and then stood up and cleaned her up. "You shouldn't laugh with your mouth full young lady," she said as Jayla giggled. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:00 why?"

"I need you to watch Jayla. I told your mom I would stop by at 7:30 since I had to cancel earlier."

"Are you trying to get out of doing the dishes?"

"Now why would I try to do that? Besides, I tried to clean up as I went along so there isn't much to do, but you can leave them for me if you want."

Jason kissed her thoroughly. "You cooked so I'll clean. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun," she said before leaving.


	19. Overboard

Evangeline waited in the living room for Monica, who is running late because of work.

"I'm so sorry," Monica said rushing into the room.

"Don't worry about it. I was looking at all of your pictures."

"We'll need to add to that now."

Evangeline smiled. "I'll work on that. Jason's really not into posing, but I'm sure I can bribe him."

"So, I'm so excited about the party. Tell me what you are planning."

"I will, but first, you do realize that Sonny and his family will be there and that guards will be on the property right?"

Monica nodded. "Yes. I'll just try to keep Edward on the opposite end of the yard."

"Now, I am going a little overboard."

Monica listened aptly as Evangeline told her all of the plans and she offered to handle part of it so she wouldn't be swamped. They split up the to-do list and then Evangeline stood.

"I'll check with you in the next few days. Good luck."

"Thank you so much for including us," Monica said before hugging her.

"You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline stopped over at Carly's on the way home.

"Hey, how is the planning coming along?" Carly asked as they sat in the living room.

"It's going well. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"I notice that every time Liz is mentioned you aren't too happy and I want to know why." She just wants to make sure that everyone is going to attempt to get along so there isn't any drama.

Carly sighed. "Several years back, Jason was shot and left for dead. Liz found him and brought him to her studio. When I found out he was there, I really wasn't happy about it and we got into a few fights."

"So, you're basically jealous of her friendship with Jason," Eva said giving Carly a look.

"What? She didn't even want me to visit him. She was trying to get her claws into him and it bugged me," Carly said pouting.

Evangeline shook her head. "Carly, do you realize how irrational you sound right now? She helped Jason and they never even dated."

Carly shrugged. "I have issues."

Eva chuckled. "Can you put aside your issues and be nice to her? I do not want any conflicts at this party."

Carly frowned and nodded yes.

"Carly, I really like you, but if you cause a scene…"

"Okay—okay. I get it. I will behave."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next week went by fast. Evangeline hired a nanny and started working with Alexis. In between that and planning her wedding, she kept on top of the birthday celebration too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason drove the SUV into the driveway at the mansion. His mouth dropped open when he saw the tents and balloons. "Oh my God." he said as his caught a glimpse of a small pony.

"That wasn't my idea," Evangeline said grinning.

"This is amazing, Eva." He parked the car and got a sleeping Jayla out.

They strolled around the area and found a face paint tent, a small petting zoo area, and a tent with tables and chairs.

Monica greeted them with hugs. "Hello. You guys are a little early. Come on inside."

Jason nodded and followed her inside the house.

"Do you want to put her down?"

"No, she's just playing possum. She'll be fully awake in a few minutes."

Eva agreed. There is way too much going on for her nosey baby to stay asleep.

They sat down in the sitting room and Edward entered the room. "I hope the pony wasn't too much. I just thought the kids would love it." He had so much fun planning everything.

Jayla eyes blinked open and when she saw Edward, a smile lit up her face.

"There's my baby girl. Come with me. Great Grandpa has a surprise for you."

Jayla held her arms out and Edward carried her down the hall.

"What is he up to?" Jason asked Monica.

"Well, he turned the little office downstairs into a play room."

Jason groaned. "He'll never get her out of there without a total fit."

Evangeline grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go see."

They moved towards the room and could hear Jayla babbling away. Walking inside, their mouths dropped open. There is a bookshelf filled with books and dolls, stuffed animals, a bouncy pony, blocks, and tons of other toys are scattered around the room.

"I think I know where you got it from now," Eva said softly.

Jason shook his head.

Edward grinned like a maniac. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Evangeline couldn't help but return it. Edward is beyond cute.

Monica joined them. "The guests are starting to arrive."

"Jayla, want to go see a pony?" Evangeline asked hoping that her daughter wouldn't fight her.

Jayla grinned and reached her hands up and Jason grabbed her. "Come on, it's time for your party."

Evangeline clapped as did her daughter. They walked to the back of the house and Carly and Sonny approached them with Morgan and Michael who had a few friends with him. The kids took off, heading for the play tent.

"Hey birthday girl," Carly said giving Jayla a kiss.

"Cah," Jayla said squealing.

Morgan wiggled down and tried to go after his brother, forcing Carly to chase after him.

"I guess I better follow them," Sonny said before hurrying away.

Elizabeth strolled towards them with Cameron. "Oh my God, this is spectacular," she said with amazement as she tried to take it all in.

"I know between me and Edward, we went overboard."

"Well, thank you for inviting me. Evangeline, this is my husband, Lucky."

Lucky shook Eva's hand. "It's nice to meet you. And who is this?" he asked smiling at Jayla.

"This is our daughter Jayla."

"Can I hold her?"

Eva handed her over.

"She's beautiful," Lucky said smiling. Cameron and Jayla looked at each other and started babbling.

"Guess we don't have to worry about them being friends," Liz said.

"Come on into the play tent, we can put them down on a blanket," Eva suggested.

They entered the tent and put the kids down. Alexis showed up a few minutes later and put Molly down too.

Jason is surprised to see Ric.

"Jason," Ric said cordially.

"Ric."

Alexis smiled as she watched the kids play.

"There are nannies that will be watching the kids, so if you want to go over to the food tent and eat, please feel free too," Evangeline said as she pointed them out.


	20. Send in the Clowns

The adults went over to the food tent.

"Ric, I'm surprised to see you here," Sonny said quietly.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint Evangeline. Besides, we can all be adults right?" Ric said before taking a sip of his lemonade.

Sonny sighed. Things had gone really badly in the past with Ric. They had coexisted peacefully for the last six months though and he hopes the truce will continue.

Evangeline glanced at Alexis. "Should I be worried right now?" she asked before looking back over at Sonny and Ric.

"I don't think so. Ric said that he'll play nice. You must have made quite the impression on him."Evangeline smiled. "Life is too short to be fighting all the time. I know they'll never be buddies, but it would be nice if we could all do things together from time to time."

Alexis agreed. "You have way more faith in them than I do." As much as she would love Evangeline's vision of the future, she had seen all the fighting and it wasn't pretty.

Jason glanced at Lucky. "So, how are things going?"

Lucky is surprised that Jason is making small talk. "It's good. Cameron takes up a lot of my time which I love. I want to talk Liz into having another one and I'm hoping it will be a girl."

Jason nodded. "Oh they are all cute at this stage, but at some point they'll be teenagers and there will be boys showing up at your door."

Ric made a noise. "I'm going to lock Molly inside of the house."

Lucky chuckled. "That might be a good idea."

Sonny smiled and shook his head.

Ric frowned. "Oh yeah, you think you got it good right now, but if Carly decides she wants another one and you get a girl, you'll be in the same boat."

"Not going to happen. I only churn out boys."

Carly overheard him and laughed. "We'll see about that. I want a girl Sonny. Jayla is to die for."

Sonny shivered. "God help me. You have anything stronger than this?" he asked Jason who smiled.

"No alcohol for you. I don't want you shooting bozo," Evangeline said. Jason had told her all about Sonny and clowns.

Sonny just stared at Evangeline. "Please tell me that you are kidding."

Ric snickered. "This is going to be good," he said to Lucky.

Sonny hates clowns. They creep him out.

"You can go into the house when he does his thing. He won't stick around," Jason said trying not to laugh at Sonny's expression. Edward had hired the clown without him knowing it.

Sonny nodded and then Carly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll protect you."

"I'm not the one you'll need to protect."

Lucky tried to hide his grin by drinking some more lemonade. He can tell that this party will be a classic.

After everyone ate, the kids got their faces painted and so did Liz and Evangeline. They got butterflies on their cheeks which Cameron and Jayla loved.

They put the kids in one area and lit the candles on the cake. Michael helped Jayla blow the candles out and her eyes lit up. She didn't care for the frosting, but she loved the cake. Everyone took a lot of pictures. Morgan's face was covered in cake and frosting and he was smiling like it was the best day ever.

Evangeline whispered something to Carly and she went over to Sonny. "Honey, the clown's here."

Sonny groaned. "I'll go into the house."

He retreated and they brought the clown into the play tent. He entertained the kids with balloons and tricks for an hour. After he finished, he asked to use the bathroom, so one of the nanny's brought him into the house.

Jason asked someone if they saw the clown because he wanted to give him a tip.

"He's in the house using the bathroom," the nanny said smiling.

"Shit," Jason said under his breath.

Lucky, Jason, and Ric ran towards the house.

"Where are they going?" Evangeline asked.

"In the house—something about the clown," the nanny said.

Carly and Evangeline's eyes grew wide and they quickly followed.

They had just made it inside only to see Sonny holding a gun on the clown.

"Sonny, put the gun down," Jason said quietly. "Turn and walk away," he yelled at the clown, but the man is too petrified to move.

Evangeline stepped between Sonny and the clown and pushed him towards the door. Jason put three hundred bucks into the guys hand and apologized.

Carly walked over to Sonny. "Put the gun away Sonny, there are kids right outside."

Sonny slowly put it away, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Are you crazy?" Carly yelled.

"He touched me," Sonny said nervously. "I came out of the bathroom and—and—he touched me, Carly."

She just stared at him in disbelief. Ric and Lucky had to go outside so they could laugh and Jason just shook his head and then went outside to find Evangeline.

"I think I talked him out of pressing charges," she said softly. "Although, I'm sure I'll be getting a dry cleaning bill."

Jason chuckled. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that he'd take it that far."

"Let me go check on him. You go see what our daughter is into."

Jason gave her a quick kiss and Evangeline hurried back to the house. She found Sonny in the living room and poured him a drink and then sat down next to him and handed it to him. "Here, you look like you need this."

Sonny downed it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sonny. I think he's going to let it go. Can you tell me why you were so upset?" She understood people being creeped out by something, but not pulling a gun out.

Sonny took a deep breath. "When I was a kid, my step father Deke used to love to find ways to torture me. I was scared of clowns and he knew it. So for Christmas, he bought me a huge one. He made me keep in my room and every night I swore that it was staring at me. Sometimes, he'd lock me in the closet with it, so my fear grew. I know it's irrational, but they just freak me out."

Evangeline couldn't imagine being that cruel to Jayla. "I'm sorry, Sonny. He doesn't sound like a very nice man."

"He wasn't."

"Will you come back outside with me?"

Sonny groaned. "So Ric can laugh in my face?"

Evangeline stood. "If he does, I'll kick his ass myself," she said holding out her hand. "Come on."

Sonny glanced at her and then placed the empty glass on the table. "Okay," he said before taking the offer.

They walked outside and as soon as they entered the tent, Eva found Ric's eyes and glared at him as a warning. She picked up Jayla and handed her to Sonny.

"Can you give Uncle Sonny a kiss?" Eva asked making a kiss noise.

Jayla grinned and gave him a kiss much to Sonny's delight. Everyone smiled and it broke the tension. Sonny sat down with Jayla and Liz put Cameron on his lap too. "I need to go use the ladies room."

"Hi, Cameron." The little boy smiled and helped sooth Sonny's nerves.


	21. Chaos

"Sorry for the glare," Evangeline said to Ric. "I just didn't want to upset him any further."

Ric nodded. "No offense taken."

"Good. I guess I'm going to be seeing you in court next week?"

Ric smirked as Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you," Evangeline said.

"I wouldn't expect you too," Ric shot back.

"You have my permission to kick his ass," Alexis quipped.

Ric looked up at her. "Hey."

"Sorry, business is business," she said before giving him a quick peck which made him smile.

"Evangeline, you think we could get everyone together for a group picture?" Monica asked.

"Sure. Come on," she said before perusing the area. Everyone complained, but Alice soon had them all corralled onto the lawn. She took several pictures and then handed the camera back to Evangeline.

"Thank you."

The party started to wind down and slowly everyone started to leave.

"Thank you again for letting us have the party here," Jason said to Monica and Alan.

"You're welcome honey. I think everyone had a wonderful time."

Jason's focus went to his daughter who is knocked out lying in Edward's arms. "I would say so. I really wish Lila could have met them," Jason said softly.

Monica rubbed his back. "Me too."

He got everything together and then approached Edward.

"Don't make me cut you," Edward said as Jason looked down at him grinning.

"Grandfather, I promise she'll be back soon."

"She better be," Edward said frowning at first, but then he reached out and touched Jason's face. "Never forget that I love you, Jason. This baby and Evangeline brought this family back together. I think they are the best thing that has happened to us in a long time."

Jason smiled. "I agree," He said before picking up Jayla to take her to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Evangeline reported to work.

"Good morning," Alexis said as she smiled at Eva who is standing in the doorway.

"Good morning." She sat in the chair across from her.

"I left some casework on your desk."

"Good. I'm itching to get back to work."

"Thanks again for inviting us to the party. We all had a great time," Alexis said nicely.

"It was a lot of fun."

"Help yourself to some coffee." Alexis slipped her glasses on.

Eva went into her office to get settled in. About an hour later, Alexis ducked her head inside the room.

"I thought you might want to go file some things for me at the courthouse. It will give you the opportunity to get your bearings."

"I would love to." Eva grabbed her purse and took the files from Alexis and headed there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline had just filed the paperwork and was walking around the corner when she ran right into Ric.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said, picking up the folder he had dropped and handing it to him.

"No problem. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Eva smiled. "I was just leaving actually."

"Me too. I was just going to go get some coffee," Ric said walking alongside her.

They had just made it out the front of the building when gunfire erupted. Ric pushed Evangeline down and they fell to the ground.

"Crawl behind that pillar," Ric yelled. They tried to make it over there inching their way across the hard concrete.

They had almost made it when she heard Ric grunt. "Ric?" she said moving over towards him. She could see a blood stain and knew he had been hit.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just keep going," he said trying to ignore the pain. Evangeline made it and then helped Ric settle in next to her. Blood is soaking his suit jacket, so she put her hand over the wound and then caught his gaze.

"Can you walk?"

He nodded yes. Just as they were about to stand, she heard a click near her head. She frantically stared at Ric as her chest heaved.

"Do you work here?" a man asked.

"No," Evangeline said nervously.

She felt the man move away and Ric grabbed her hand as she struggled not to cry.

"It's alright," he whispered. "Where is your car?"

Evangeline tried to calm herself. "In the lot."

"We need to get out of here," he said grimacing. They could still hear shots and then suddenly, it was quiet.

"Let's go," Ric said standing up, knowing they might not get another chance.

Evangeline stood and grabbed Ric's good arm and they made their way to her car. They got inside and she sped off using the back exit.

"Turn here," Ric said directing her towards the hospital.

Ric's phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Ric, are you alright?" Alexis asked frantically. She had heard the news and was watching the reports.

"I'm shot in the arm. Evangeline is taking me to the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll call Jason. I love you," Alexis said before ending the call.

She dialed Jason's number and there was no answer so she tried again.

"Hello?"

"Jason, it's Alexis."

He could hear the panic in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"There was a shooting at the courthouse. Ric was hit and Evangeline is driving him to the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"He said that she is fine."

"I'll meet you there," Jason said before grabbing his keys and running out of the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline sat nervously in the waiting room. It is pandemonium at General Hospital. They are bringing more victims in and family members are trying to get any information they can.

Alexis ran to Evangeline and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said emotionally. "Ric is in surgery. The bullet didn't exit."

"Where was he hit?"

"In his left arm," Evangeline said quietly.

Alexis could tell that she is really shaken up. "I think you need to sit down."

Evangeline started to move and then the room began to spin and she started to fall just as Jason ran up and caught her.

"What happened?" he asked Alexis as he picked Eva up.

"I don't know. She didn't look good so I asked her to sit down and then she started to pass out."

Elizabeth saw what happened and rushed over to them. "Jason, follow me," she said directing him to an empty cubicle where she took Eva's pulse.

"She was at the courthouse. She could be in shock."

Elizabeth monitored the machines to see if her blood pressure had come down. Patrick ran into the room. "What's going on?"

"She passed out. She was at the courthouse. Her blood pressure is extremely low," Elizabeth said quickly.

Patrick wrote something down and handed to Liz. "Get a blood work up. Get her on some oxygen and a saline drip."

Elizabeth nodded and Jason stood off to the side while she worked, scared out of his mind that something is very wrong with his fiance.


	22. Surprise

Evangeline began to stir. She jolted into a sitting position and Patrick grabbed her before she could bolt out of the bed. "Evangeline please lay back down for me. You passed out. We're just doing some tests."

She settled down and Jason moved to her side. "Hey," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Jason," she said feeling the tears build up.

"Shhhhh. You're okay. You just gave us a scare."

"How's Ric?" she asked as she focused on Elizabeth.

"I believe he's still in surgery; probably for another half hour."

Elizabeth hooked up the IV and adjusted Evangeline's nasal cannula. "There. Just relax. Patrick is going to have the test rushed so we should have word within the hour."

Eva nodded. "Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled and left the room.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I think it was just me crashing from all of the excitement," she said trying to calm herself.

"How did Ric get shot?"

"We were on our way out and someone just started shooting. Ric suggested that we crawl behind some pillars and we had almost made it when he was shot. We waited there and then the gunman found us and held a gun to my head."

Jason squeezed her hand, listening raptly.

"He asked me if I worked there and I said no, so he moved on. When the shooting inside stopped, we made a run for it to my car and then I brought him here."

He kissed her fingers, knowing that the experience has left her shaken. "Okay. I'm so glad that you are safe," Jason said softly. "Just rest."

She nodded.

His eyes never left her until Patrick entered the room forty minutes later. Jason gently coaxed her out of her slumber.

"Well, you are dehydrated and slightly anemic."

Jason and Evangeline glanced at each other worriedly when Patrick hesitated. "What else?" Evangeline asked nervously.

Patrick smiled. "You're pregnant."

"What!"

Jason is stunned. "Oh my God."

Their eyes locked and after a few seconds, Jason grinned. "Well, you did say you liked having two around."

Evangeline is in a daze.

"Eva, are you okay?"

She nodded yes. "How did this happen?"

Patrick chuckled. "Why don't I leave you two alone?"

After he left, Jason studied her for a minute. He isn't sure if she is about to cry out of joy or fear. "Evangeline, talk to me."

She started laughing which gave Jason even more pause.

"I just can't believe this. I don't feel anything like I did with Jayla," she said reflecting back. She had really bad morning sickness with her and was extremely lethargic. "I had no idea."

"Baby, are you happy about this?"

"I think I just need some time to process this. I mean we're about to get married. I just accepted a partnership in a firm, and Jayla is still so young. I just kind of feel overwhelmed, but that doesn't mean I don't want to have your baby, Jason."

He was a little taken aback by her reaction. "Everything will be fine. We'll figure it out along the way. You'll have the nanny and I'm sure Alexis will understand. "

Eva nodded. "You're right," she said sighing. "Can I have a hug?"

Jason smiled. "Of course."

A few minutes later Kelly walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kelly Lee," she said before shaking Evangeline's hand. "I'm a gynecologist. I was reviewing your blood work and I think you're probably about two months along in your pregnancy."

Eva's mouth dropped open. It is definitely Jason's baby, because she didn't start having sex with John until about a month ago.

Kelly grinned. "I take it that you had no idea?"

"No, it's so different from my first pregnancy," Evangeline explained.

"Well, every pregnancy is different. I need you to get your rest, stay hydrated, and make sure that you eat. We also need to watch your blood pressure. Does it tend to be on the low side?" Kelly asked.

"Yes."

"Okay," she said before making a note in Evangeline's file. "Well, your drip is almost done," she said as she examined the hanging bag. "After that is finished, you can go." She handed Evangeline a prescription. "This is for your pre-natal pills."

"Thank you."

"If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them."

Eva took the card and then Kelly left the room. "This is all your fault you know."

Jason chuckled. "How is it all my fault?"

"You lured me in with your beautiful blue eyes and hot body."

Jason leans towards her, loving how cute she looks with a pout. "I thought you really liked all of that," he said before kissing her softly.

She pulled back. "Uh-uh, that's how this happened in the first place," she said as she moved her hand over her stomach area.

"I believe all of this got started because you were standing on a stage singing and looking extremely hot."

Evangeline rolled her eyes.

Jason touched her face with his hand. "I love you Evangeline Williamson."

She smiled. "I love you too. We're going to have a baby."

Jason reverently stared at her stomach and then kissed it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They discharged Evangeline and when they went into the main area, Alexis approached them. "Are you alright?"

Evangeline grinned. "Yes."

Alexis observed her suspiciously. "Good. You had me really worried."

"How's Ric?"

"I just left him in recovery. He should be in his room by now."

"Is he awake?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes. You want to see him?"

Eva glanced at Jason to get his approval and then turned back to Alexis. "Yes."

"Come on," she said leading the way. "By the way, the shooter was a family member of someone who was killed recently. The perpetrator got away with the crime and I guess he decided to take out his wrath on the people who worked at the courthouse. Unfortunately, we lost five people."

Evangeline shook her head. Her job came with risks too, but you always hope that people won't take matters into their own hands.

They entered Ric's room as his eyes locked on Eva.

Alexis quickly moved to his side. "You need anything?"

He gazed at her lovingly. "No." His eyes shifted back to Evangeline. "Are you okay?" Having a gun held against your head is not something you get over quickly.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I was more worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I'd rather the bullet hit me than you."

Jason cleared his throat. "Thank you for protecting her."

Ric is surprised that he had said something. "You're welcome, but I should thank her for getting me here."

Alexis squeezed his hand. "So what did the doctor say?"

Evangeline and Jason's eyes locked and he whispered in her ear. "You're going to have to tell her because of work. She needs to keep an eye on you."

Alexis and Ric exchanged looks for a moment wondering what is going on.

"You have to promise to keep this a secret," Evangeline said quietly.

Ric nodded. "Okay," Alexis said the same.

"I'm pregnant."

Alexis grinned. "That's wonderful," she said walking over to Evangeline and hugging her.

Ric smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. We're very happy."

"How far along are you?"

"Kelly said I'm already two months along."

"Well, I'm very happy for you both."

Jason looked really happy. "Thanks."


	23. Wedding Bells

The next three weeks went quickly. They still haven't told anyone else that she is expecting, although Layla is very suspicious. When they went for the final fitting, they had to get her gown adjusted and Evangeline had been sleeping more.

"Nora," Evangeline said grinning as she watched her best friend walk through the doorway.

Nora was all smiles. "I missed you so much. You're glowing," she said pulling Eva into her arms.

"How is Bo?"

"He's fine. You'll see him tonight at dinner," she said before sitting next to Eva on the couch.

"Can you believe we're finally taking the plunge?"

Nora shook her head. "It's about time though. Where is that cutie pie of yours?"

"She's on a play date, but should be back any minute."

"So, tell me all about Port Charles."

Evangeline filled her in on all the key players and then there is quick knock and Carly stroll inside.

"Oh my God, she's so big," Nora said grinning at Jayla. She stood and Carly handed her over.

"You must be Nora. I'm Carly."

"It's very nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Well, I'm going to let you two catch up. I'll see you later," Carly said walking towards the door.

"Thanks Carly," Evangeline called out.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on gossip and playing with Jayla.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That evening, they had rehearsal for the wedding and then everyone met for dinner at the Metro Court.

Evangeline heard a squeal and looked up. Emily is running up to Jason and they warmly embraced.

"Emily, this is Evangeline," Jason said proudly.

Emily grinned. "You're so beautiful. It's so nice to finally meet you. This is my boyfriend, Nikolas," she said pulling him closer.

"It's so nice to meet you Nikolas. I'm so glad that you both will be part of the wedding."

Jason had asked Nikolas to be in the wedding party which thrilled Emily.

"Have a seat," Jason said directing them to two empty chairs.

Lisa leaned over to her daughter after she sat back down. "I love you Vangie," she said kissing her on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you."

Evangeline smiled. "Thank you, mom. I love you too."

Her uncle Clay had made the trip and was going to walk her down the aisle. She watched as Jason interacted with everyone and how joyous her friends and family are and it made her so happy. She is going to be Evangeline Williamson Morgan in two days and she can't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched her sleep with one hand on her stomach, occasionally laying kisses on her shoulder. Having another child with Evangeline is a dream come true. She turned and snuggled into his chest. They are getting married in two days and he still doesn't know what he is wearing. He had been measured and that was all, so he has no clue what she is planning, but he honestly doesn't really care as long as she is his wife in the end.

Sighing contently, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The wedding day came fast. Monica and Alan entered the mansion. "It's beautiful," Monica said smiling. It wasn't overdone. The reception area is intimate and as she walks through the open doors into the backyard her mouth dropped open. There are chairs set up and a gazebo centered in front of them. The flowers are in bloom in the gardens surrounding it and the scent of lavender filled the air. They took their seats and waited.

Jason happily gazed into the mirror. Evangeline had chosen a black button down shirt with dress pants and shoes. He doesn't have to wear a tie and is really happy that he will be comfortable. His wedding party is dressed similarly, but they are wearing jackets.

Evangeline wore a sleeveless white gown that hugged her beautiful curves. It slightly flared at the bottom and had a short train. Her hair is swept up and there are small flowers strategically scattered in it.

"You look gorgeous," Carly said smiling.

"Thank you."

Nora handed her the bouquet and then Eva watched them all leave the room as her uncle emotionally approached her.

"Your father would be so proud of you, Evangeline. You are an incredible woman."

"Thank you."

"You ready?"

She nods and grabbed his arm.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There wasn't a face in the crowd that didn't have a big smile on it as Jayla walked down the aisle. She broke free from Emily's hand and raced towards Jason as she yelled, "Da da."

Everyone laughed as Jason picked her up. Emily mouthed sorry as she took her place.

Lisa retrieved Jayla from Jason and sat down.

He glanced up just in time to see Evangeline and his eyes welled with tears. She is always gorgeous to him, but her beauty today left him speechless. A classical jazz piece played softly in the background as she effortlessly moved towards him. He noted how much she glowed with happiness and when she got closer to Jayla, the baby squealed causing everyone to chuckle. Evangeline waves at her and Jayla waves back. She turned her focus back to Jason and it was like everything else fell away. She could see the emotion on his face and he looks so handsome. When he finally took her hand and whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful," the emotion started to overcome her and a tear fell down her cheek. Jason wiped it away and they turned to look at the reverend.

Per Evangeline's instructions, he kept the service short. And when Jason finally got to kiss Evangeline, everyone stood and clapped. He picked her up and twirled her around. They are beyond happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After taking some pictures, they entered the house as everyone clapped. There are several tables scattered around the room plus the bridal party table. They took their seats and everyone started with some speeches.

Evangeline stood after they were finished and went up to the mic. Music started playing and she sang a beautiful song she had written herself. Jason found himself getting emotional as she sang to him, pouring out her heart. And when she finished, he rose and went to her and kissed her before stepping front of the mic. "I just want to thank everyone for coming. Evangeline and I have been keeping a big secret."

"I knew it," Layla yelled.

Eva chuckled.

"We are pregnant."

Everyone is so excited and got up to hug them.

Edward is ecstatic. "Jason my boy, you just know how to make my day," he said giving him a warm hug.

"We're very happy. Just between you and me, I think it's a boy this time."

Edward grinned.

The rest of the night seemed to go fast and it is now time to throw the bouquet.

First, Jason sat Evangeline down in a chair and knelt before her. He slid his hand up her leg as she bit her lip. He grinned when her body trembled, knowing his touch is having an effect on her. "I'll take care of you later," he said wickedly.

He took off the garter as everyone clapped. Layla caught the bouquet and Johnny caught the garter.

Evangeline and Jason left shortly thereafter and got into a limo. They had rented a suite in New York and are going to spend the weekend there.

"Today was perfection," Evangeline said leaning on his arm.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan."

Evangeline grinned. "That sounds so wonderful. I love you too, husband."

Jason smiled and then kissed her tenderly.


	24. Epilogue

They entered the suite and Jason pulled Evangeline into his arms. "I've wanted to get you out of this dress all evening," he said huskily.

Her eyes shimmered with lust and the way he is gazing at her makes her shiver with anticipation. He hungrily fed off of her lips and mouth as he slowly unzipped her dress. Evangeline unbuttoned his shirt and when she undid his pants Jason groaned.

He helped her step out of her dress and she stood before him with a bra, underwear, and a lace garter belt that held up her thigh high stockings. "Damn," he said taking her all in. He picked her up and laid her onto the bed as he ravished her mouth and neck.

She pushed his shirt off and ran her hand up and down his chest, both panting as they anticipated their union. Stopping to kick off his pants and the rest of his clothes, he quickly tossed them aside and then carefully took off her stockings and removed the rest of her clothing as he kissed and licked his way up her body. Finding her awaiting mouth, his tongue probed it as she moaned and trembled beneath him.

They passionately made love, their bodies moving and thrusting into each other as one. And as they both found their released, they clung to each other, never wanting to let go.

Seven months later, they welcomed a baby boy. Dylan Clarence Morgan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"He's so cute," Carly said getting emotional.

"Hormones?" Jason asked.

Carly grinned and nodded. She is seven months pregnant with a girl.

"I cry at everything. It's really quite pathetic. Michael won't stop teasing me."

The door opened and Evangeline entered the apartment with Jayla and Morgan. Sonny followed with Cameron, Alexis, and Molly.

Jason smiled. "How was the play date?"

"Great," Alexis said smiling fondly. "Your daughter is a big flirt."

Jason rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm going to blame that on her mother," he said looking over at Evangeline who glared back at him playfully.

Jayla walked over to the couch and touched Dylan softly. "Baby," she said smiling.

Carly grinned. "That's right, Jayla."

She turned around and looked at her mother. "Mama milk," she said reaching up her arms.

Evangeline picked her up. "Come on, troops, let's get something to drink."

Morgan climbed up on the couch next to Carly and Sonny followed Evangeline with Cameron.

They got all the kids settled and everyone relaxed. There is a knock on the door, so Sonny answered it with Cameron still in his arms.

He opens the door and Cam yelled, "Mama." Sonny grinned and handed him to Elizabeth.

She kissed him and walked inside. "Hi everyone, I hope he was well behaved."

"He was a complete angel," Evangeline said.

"Good. I can't stay, but hopefully next time I can tag along."

Everyone said goodbye and watched her leave.

Carly handed the baby to Jason. "I am way past nap time," she said trying to stand up. Sonny jumped to his feet and helped her.

"Let me get you home," he said before grabbing Morgan's hand. "See you guys later," he said walking his family out the door.

Alexis perused Evangeline. "You look tired. I should go."

She sighed. "Dylan was a little cranky last night."

"I totally understand. I'll check in on you in a few days. Please call me if you need anything."

They watched them leave and Jason put the baby in the bassinet. Jayla climbed onto his lap as she drank her bottle.

Evangeline smiled. "I love our life."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you Eva," he said leaning over and kissing her.

Their family flourished and their love was quite a sight to behold. The Morgan's are living the dream they thought they'd never have. They are blessed.

A/N – Clarence is Evangeline's father's name


End file.
